Eyes for You
by XRaindropsX
Summary: A girl from Sasuke's past returns, and everyone but Sasuke thinks there is something wrong about her. Who's right? SasuXOC
1. The Past

Please review and tell me if you think I should continue. I want input. Please enjoy

**Chapter One The Past**

6 Years Ago

"Sasuke!" I waved my small, thin hand as I ran up to him before school so that we could walk together.

"Oh, hey Kira!" he waved back at me, stopping to wait to let me catch up to him.

"My mom said we were going to the carnival again after school. Are you and your family going?" I asked as I reached him.

"Yep," he said with a smile as we walked side by side, our bags slung across our backs.

I smiled back, a light in my eyes that I got whenever I was with Sasuke. "So what ride are we going to ride first?" 

"It's your turn to pick." He told me as if I should have known that.

"I'll decide once we get there." I decided as I turned and walked backwards so that I could face him.

"Sounds like a plan." Sasuke agreed, still smiling.

"We better hurry to school or we'll be late."

At school, we learned the basics of being a Shinobi. Sasuke and I were the head of the class. We trained together, we studied together, we crammed together. We were counting on getting into the same team. If that were to happen, we would be unstoppable.

After school, we met up outside on the playground. "I'll race you to the carnival," I challenged Sasuke as I waved goodbye to Sakura and Ino, who were walking in the opposite direction.

"Prepare to eat my dust." Sasuke told me as he took a runners stance.

"Go!" We took off as fast as we could We tied was what Sasuke's mom told us when we reached the Uchiha's at the Carnival, collapsing at their feet.

"So, here is some money. Go enjoy," Sasuke's mom handed him some money. Sasuke pocketed the money and we took off.

We rode a bunch of rides. Our favorite ride was the twister, one that spun around real fast- I loved those kinds of rides. When we got tired of the rides, we decided to play some games.

"Oh! Look at that!" I exclaimed pointing to a big, fuzzy teddy bear.

Sasuke handed the guy in charge some money and won the bear for me. "Here you go." He handed it to me, a smile plastered on his face. He took my hand and walked me over to a bench.

"Oh, Sasuke thanks. It's so cute." I hugged it tightly as I sat down next to Sasuke. I would never let it leave my sight, I vowed.

"That is a sign of our engagement." Sasuke told me seriously, looking me square in the eyes.

"What engagement?" I frowned, not sure of what he meant. My gaze shifted down to the bear again.

"Will you marry me? Once we are bigger?" Sasuke asked, grabbing my hand to make me look at him.

"Of course I will!" I nodded smiling. How could he have had any doubts. I had long since dreamed of that day.

We ran back to our parents and told them the "news." They smiled and exchanged knowing looks. Since we were only seven years old, we didn't know that that meant they knew something we didn't.

I felt someone ruffle my hair. I turned around to see the smiling Itachi. "Don't get too excited. You two are a little young." He shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.

"I think it's cute," my sister Kara said. She was standing next to Itachi, her arm wrapped around his elbow.. "After all they are betrothed."

"What does that mean?" I asked, frowning. Why did they always use such big words?

"Never mind," Kara laughed.

"You'll understand when you're older." Itachi told me when he saw the anger in my eyes.

The next day we were running home from school. We were incredibly late from training, again. We hadn't kept track of the time. We noticed all the lights were off in the village.

"What's going on? It's too early for the lights to be out," Sasuke noted as we slowly made our way from street to street..

"We better hurry to your house. My parent's were staying over," I said as we took off running.

We stopped dead in our tracks when we came to the street in front of the house. Everyone was lying dead on the streets.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed as I took off into the house; Sasuke at my heels. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that everyone was dead.

We ran into the house and noticed four bodies lying on the floor piled on top of each other. I recognized them as our parents.

"No!" Sasuke choked out, falling to his knees, sobbing into his hands. He didn't care if he seemed childish.

Out of the shadows Itachi and Kara appeared, blood smeared across their clothes, yet there wasn't a scratch on them.

"No!" I screamed, ready to lunge.

With the power of his Sharingan, Itachi made Sasuke and I relive the moment he and Kara had killed our parents. We were screaming, but was it just in our heads, or were we screaming out loud?

Sasuke and I took off towards them, but we were no match. They took us down. With nothing else to do, we ran out of the house, but Itachi and Kara appeared in front of us.

Suddenly, the survivors of my clan appeared and scared off the two murderers. I dropped to my knees next to Sasuke, and we hugged each other. 

My grandmother appeared next to me and tried to pry me away from Sasuke. I held on tight, not ready to leave him alone.

"No!" I kicked and screamed. "Sasuke! I want to be with Sasuke!" The other members of the clan snatched me away. Sasuke was too stunned to do anything; he just sat there staring at the ground.

"No child. We need to get you somewhere safe," she said as she drug me away by my arm.

"Sasuke!" I screamed.

"Kira!" he reached out for me when he finally realized what was happening. He got up and ran towards me, but after the signal from my grandmother, the others knocked him out and left him in the middle of the street. I only prayed Itachi and Kara wouldn't come back to finish the job.

I awoke in bed screaming and sweating as I had been for six years. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 5:57. I got up and got dressed. There was no way I was going to fall back asleep anyway. The nightmares were too horrible to come back from.

I grabbed a banana, grabbed my bag, and took off. I was headed back to the Hidden Leaf Village for the first time in six years to this day.


	2. Old Faces and New

Here is the second chapter. Please review. Tell me if you don't like it, tell me if you do like it. Just read and enjoy!

**Chapter 2 Old Faces and New **

Kira's POV

I stepped through the gates of Kanoha for the first time in what felt like forever, though it was only six years. I headed for the Hokage's office. I was going to enlist in the academy.

I walked into the office without being invited in. What I wanted, I got. "I need to enroll in your academy," I told the woman. She was really young, but I knew age didn't matter.

She looked at me hard and long. I felt like she was evaluating me. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Kira Ukata." I replied, knowing full well that she would, no doubt, not know who I was.

Her eyes widened with recognition. I didn't really see how that was possible. I didn't remember her being the hokage before I left. It was an older man.

"Yes, I'll see what I can do. The teams, however, have already been selected. I think the best sensei for you would be Kakashi." She handed me a piece of paper after checking multiple files.

"How do you know me?" I asked. Curiosity was my worst habit. It would be my undoing

"Stories, I have seen your profile from when you were in school here before," she answered like it was no big deal. "Do you think you can find your way, or should I send someone to escort you?"

"Well, thank you, I can find him on my own."

"Where will you stay?" The hokage asked before I had opened the door. She sat back in her chair and took out another file.

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out." With that, I left.

I walked through the streets of Kanoha slowly, looking at how much everything had not changed. Most of the city was under construction. I had heard all about Orochimaru, and how he had killed the last Hokage. The village and buildings were all so familiar. It hadn't changed at all.

I headed for the academy training grounds. It was the most logical place to look for him. I knew who Kakashi was through stories my grandmother used to tell me. I was right. Kakashi was standing in the middle of the training grounds reading a book.

"You're Kakashi right?" I asked as I stepped in front of him, blocking the sun's light.

"That would be me," he nodded. I handed him the paper that explained everything. "Why don't you meet the team? Come on out, everyone." he stood up to his full height.

Slowly, three Genin came out of the trees. One was a pink haired, big foreheaded girl. Another was a blonde, hyper looking boy. The other boy was- Sasuke! It had to be him. I couldn't believe it.

"Sasuke!" I breathed. He just looked at with a blank look on his face. He didn't recognize me.

"This is Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi introduced. They all nodded a greeting. "And this is your new teammate, Kira Ukata."

When Kakashi said my name, Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Kira?" he whispered.

"You know each other?" asked Kakashi asked, confused. He looked at us each in turn.

"We knew each other growing up," I replied, shrugging. I couldn't believe I was going to be on the same team as Sasuke! It was what we had always wanted!

"Ah, well, we can continue this tomorrow at 5:00 sharp," Kakashi said shrugging. It was best to leave them alone.

"In the morning?" I asked, turning and looking at him. "But that's like before the sun comes up."

"See you then." With that, he disappeared with a grin plastered on his face. He got too big a kick out of it.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked Sasuke. He nodded. We left Naruto and Sakura staring after us.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he looked straight ahead. He was being unusually distant..

"I moved here." I shrugged, keeping up the act Sasuke had started.

"When?"

"Today."

"Well, how've you been?"

"Hanging in there? You?"

"Same." We came to a stop at a river. It was clear and blue. It was so serene, peaceful.

"Look, Sasuke-" I wanted to explain everything that had happened since we had last seen each other.

"You haven't changed a bit." He said shaking his head.

"What?"

"You look the same, just older."

"Right back at you. Look, Sasuke-" I tried yet again to explain, but it seemed like he didn't want me to.

"Where've you been living?"

"Some village up in the mountains."

"Why, now, did you come back?"

"If you'd let me say my peace, I would have told you already. My grandmother was the one who wouldn't let me come. She was the one who separated us. She died last night. Once she died, I headed here, where I belong."

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Sasuke asked. In his eyes, I could see he was hurt, confused, angered, sad, yet hopeful. He was afraid I would up and leave him, again.

"It wasn't my choice. My grandmother feared if I stayed I would be killed. I didn't ask her to save me."

"She saved you, but left me there to die."

"Look, I didn't agree with her. Heck, I fought with her up until she died. I fought to stay, but she knocked me out. All that matters is that I'm here now. I've missed you." I gave him a hug.

He tensed when I hugged him, as if he didn't know how to react. It was like a reaction, like he couldn't help it, but he patted my back and said, "Me too."

Kakashi's POV

"Kakashi sensei, how did Sasuke and Kira know each other?" asked Sakura. We were all eating at the Ramen shop. I could tell she was jealous of Kira already. She just needed to grow up and get over Sasuke.

"They grew up together," I told her, not sure what I should all tell her and decided it would be best to leave the explaining to Kira and Sasuke.

"I don't remember her," Naruto said as he slurped up a noodle, deep in thought as he tried to think back.

"You mean you don't remember how the Ukata clan's head branch was wiped out along with the Uchiha clan?" I asked.

"I remember that," Sakura said, her head resting in her palm. Her elbow on the counter.

"Well, she is now the only living survivor of her clan, besides her sister," I explained.

"She's _the_ Kira Ukata?" asked Sakura, her head popping up as recognition hit home.

"What's the big deal about Kira?" asked Naruto as he stared at Sakura, his mouth full of ramen.

"She is only the strongest female Genin alive in all of Konoha and any other village in a thousand mile radius," I explained.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 3 The Jutsu**

Kira's POV

"So, Kira, where are you staying?" asked Sasuke. The two of us were sitting at the water's edge gazing out at the crystal, clear, blue water that drifted down the river. It was so peaceful, so tranquil.

"No where as of yet," I told him shrugged. "I haven't been here long enough to look for one." Truth was I hadn't even thought about it all that much. I was too busy hoping to meet up with Sasuke again.

"Want to bunk at my place?" Sasuke asked, trying to act casual about it like anyone would say it, but I knew him… the real him. I wanted to smile. Sasuke had definitely grown up since we were kids, but in some ways he was exactly the same, and I liked that about him.

"That would be great," I nodded, shifting my gaze over to him to study him more. I could see the damage that was done when I left. He was now afraid to open up, to anyone because he was afraid of being hurt.

"Come on. You should get your stuff put away." Sasuke stood up abruptly and helped me to my feet.

Sasuke led me back to the old Uchiha house. Along the way, I grabbed his hand and felt him stiffen. There were so many years that I was gone. Would I be able to make up for them all?

We were at the Uchiha Compound, and he led me inside. Nothing had changed. Sasuke obviously kept it clean. He had left everything the way it had been. He showed me to a room; his parents' old room.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to go to bed. We have to be up early," Sasuke said as he headed to his room down the hall.

I dumped my bag on the bed. I opened the closet and hung up all my clothes. I set up some pictures and other personal items on the dressers. I changed into my Pjs and crawled into bed.

Glancing up at the ceiling, I thought of Sasuke and I as kids. What I remembered most was him proposing to me, and I knew I never would forget it. It was my most cherished memory. Sasuke, do you realize how much I have missed you? How much I would give to turn back the clock and have stayed? I sighed knowing I could not change the past.

I had the dream again, only it was more intense than usual. It was so lifelike I was confused when I was awoke to someone shaking my shoulders gently. I opened my eyes. Sasuke. He was here. I hugged him tight.

"Sasuke!" I cried, holding on to him as if my life counted on it as I sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt with my tears. The dream was probably intensified because this was where it had all happened.

"Shh, it's okay. You were screaming. It was just a nightmare," Sasuke soothed as he stroked my hair awkwardly. I could feel that he didn't feel quite comfortable in the situation.

"It was as if I was reliving it. It seemed so real this time." I shook my head, trying to clear it of my latest nightmare.

"This time?" Sasuke held me at arms length and looked into my tear stained eyes. He whipped the tears from my cheek with his thumb.

"I keep having dreams of the night I was taken away. The night we were separated," I whispered, my voice too sore to talk real loud. "There hasn't been one night since I left I haven't had it."

"Same here, and I bet this place isn't helping. Come on, you can sleep in my room." Sasuke stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"I couldn't intrude with it being your room and all," I told him, though in my heart I had been hoping he would ask me to sleep in his room since the beginning, when I first got here.

"Don't worry about. I can sleep in here," Sasuke shrugged. He didn't care as long as I was safe and nightmare free. I could see it in his eyes, though it didn't make me feel any better.

"No. I can stay in here. This room has to be very traumatic for you. We can both stay in your room. Didn't you have a bunk bed?" I asked remembering the times we had had a sleepover in his room when we were kids.

"Ya, I forgot." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He let out a slight chuckle. I smiled; he had always been a little dimwitted around me. It was like I made him nervous.

So, I grabbed my things and headed into Sasuke's room, where I threw everything on the floor near the foot of the bed. I slept on the top bunk knowing Sasuke liked the bottom. I was nice and cozy under the blankets, my dream long forgotten. The pillow had Sasuke's scent, which made me fall asleep faster.

In my dream, I was falling away from Sasuke from a cliff. Landing with a thud, I opened my eyes. I was on the floor. I looked at the clock. It read 4:00. Groaning from the earliness and the bruise on my butt, I grabbed some clothes and took a shower. I put on a belly shirt with no sleeves. I pulled on a miniskirt with compressions underneath. I tied my ninja headband around my waist, strapped my sandals on, and pulled my hair up into a half ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom thirty minutes later.

Sasuke was waiting for me in the kitchen, reading the village's local paper. A glass of milk sat on the table next to him, his bowl washed and let out to dry. He hadn't changed at all. He had always been a freak about that, making sure he washed, or put something away right after he had used it.

"Morning," I said as I got out a bowl of cereal, a bowl, and a spoon and set it on the table next to him. I went back to the fringe to get out the milk.

"Morning, you aren't supposed to eat cereal, Kakashi said so," he replied as he took away my cereal and put it away. He came back for the bowl and spoon and put those away.

"Aw, come on, I'm starving!" I whined as I rummaged around in the cupboards for something small to eat.

"Sorry." Sasuke shrugged with a smirk on his face. I shook my head. Usually it would have made me angry to see him so smug, but I had missed him so much, I decided to let it slide.

When that was done, we walked to the training field together. We were the first to arrive. Sakura and Naruto were next to arrived. Sasuke and I sat across from each other. I was dead tired and so was he. When I saw him start to drift off, I would poke him hard enough to jolt him awake, and he did the same to me. Pretty soon our intensity of the poke's weakened, and I fell asleep.

Sasuke's POV

We were poking each other to stay awake when Kira fell asleep. She fell into my lap. I blushed and leaned her against the tree. Kakashi was late as usual. I was used to getting up this early, but last night's events had me more tired than usual.

I caught Sakura and Naruto staring at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked them snappishly. What right did they have to stare at me? What had I done to them? They should just mind their own business.

"Nothing," they shook their heads and turned around fast, avoiding my gaze knowing I was in an irritable mood.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared. "No one's sleeping I hope." I sensed him smile behind his mask knowing full well Kira was asleep.

I stepped in front of Kira and lightly kicked her awake. I

"I'm here!" she yelped.

"That's good. Now, we are trying to do the same thing as yesterday," Kakashi said.

"Why do we have to do this again? I mean we did this a for a really long time yesterday," whined Naruto.

"I just want to see how much you have progressed. Now, go!"

Kira's POV

Everyone but Naruto ran into the bushes. I didn't pay much attention to what happened, all I know is that Naruto lost against Kakashi. He was thrown into the bushes and was knocked out. My turn! I stepped out of the bushes and activated my Sharingan. Then I decided to show off my secret Jutsus. Let's see just how good the leaf Jonin actually were.

"Mind Paralyzing Jutsu!" I did the required hand signs, and Kakashi was paralyzed to the spot. "Get the bells now!" I yelled at Sasuke and Sakura. I also did my Mind Reading Jutsu to read Kakashi's mind.

Kakashi never even knew I was in his mind. He was thinking about the point of the exercise, which was to use teamwork. The last time they did this, they failed this part of the test. He was also very impressed with my jutsu.

Sakura and Sasuke grabbed two of the three bells. Since Naruto was still in the bushes, I grabbed the last bell. Focusing my chakra, I looked around the trees to sense Naruto's chakra to pinpoint his location.

"Sasuke, get Naruto. He's over there," I told him. Sasuke did what I asked. Naruto was okay, he just had a major headache from landing on his head. I handed Naruto my bell and released Kakashi.

I just smiled as Sasuke stared at me. I knew he was wondering where I had learned the jutsu without even having to read his mind. But I didn't use that jutsu unless I was in battle. I didn't like to invade people's privacy.

Kakashi's POV

Kira was good, I was very impressed. She didn't mess around or play with her opponent, she went right on in. Her skill was that of an ANBU. Why, then, was she only a Genin?


	4. Reliving the Past

Let me know what you think. Is it good enough to keep continuing? Please review and enjoy!

**Chapter 4 Reliving the Past**

Kira's POV

"So, Kira, what are your bloodline traits?" asked Naruto as he slurped up a spoonful of noodles rather disgustingly, so I looked away and focused on a spot on the wall. The whole team was at the noodle place eating ramen; everyone else was a lot more polite about eating than Naruto.

"Well, my clan is the brother to the Uchiha clan. So I also have the Sharingan. I also have Mind Paralyzing, Mind Reading, and Mind Crush Jutsus," I shrugged. "Those are the more complex jutsus. It goes back that my clan's ancestor and Sasuke's clan's ancestor were one and the same until a monk from another country slashed him into two halves with his magic staff. The one half, the Ukata side, held most of the jutsu's and the other half, the Uchiha side, held more emotion. At least, that's how the legend went. My grandmother used to tell me that story all the time when I was a kid. I find it very interesting."

"So, tell us about yourself," Sakura said after a moment's silence in which everyone was taking in what I had just said. Sasuke wasn't partaking in anything from our past letting me tell everything. Everyone was riveted to the spot, listening to me talk. It was like they couldn't look away.

"Well, after my grandmother drug me away from the village, she and I used to live in a village in the mountains," I thought about what else to say; I didn't want to tell them in detail all that had happened while I was gone. Those memories weren't that pleasant. "I am the same age as you guys, I like to fight, and I hate two people. There just isn't a lot to tell," I shrugged.

"So, anyway, tomorrow is the start of the annual Konoha carnival. Are you going to go?" asked Sakura. She turned and stared dreamily at Sasuke, who was just staring at his bowl of ramen. I had to suppress the urge to laugh out loud. It was so obvious to everyone but Sakura that Sasuke had no interest in her.

"I haven't decided," I answered shaking my head and watching her make a total fool of herself. She seriously needed to look up the definition for playing hard to get, but even then I doubted Sasuke would take any interest.

"Do you want to go with me?" Naruto asked Sakura before Sakura had a chance to ask Sasuke. He had the hopeful glimmer in his eyes. Naruto was pretty cool, and I didn't understand why Sakura didn't like him.

"No," Sakura's eyes flared with anger that Naruto had even suggested such a dumb idea. Turning to the one she really wanted to go with, she smiled as sweetly as she could and practically begged, "Sasuke, will you go with me? It would be really really fun!"

"No," he answered flatly, not taking his eyes off the spot in the wall. No emotion crossed his face as he answered. Was he trained to show no emotion, or was he that depressed?

"Well, I better go," I said as I stood up. I really didn't want to sit here and watch Sakura and Naruto make fools out of themselves as they asked the ones they wanted to go with them when it was obvious no one was going to win.

"I think I'm going to go too. Want to go train with me?" Naruto asked a little depressed that Sakura had, once again, swatted him away like he was a bothersome fly. I felt sorry for Naruto, he was a good guy, no matter what everyone else thought. I had always liked him, and I had always been nice to him.

"Rain check?" I asked. I wanted to go with him, I really did, but I wanted to just go home and relax. A bubble bath sounded really good. Maybe listen to music or read a book. All sounded really good right now.

"I'll hold you to it, Believe it," he said as he walked off, his mood lifted. Nothing kept him down for long. I envied him for that: the ability to bounce right back. Sakura left as well without saying anything. She was really crushed and looked as though she might cry.

"Ready to head home?" I asked Sasuke, who downed his drink and joined me at the door, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Ya," he nodded and we headed outside. Sasuke and I walked back to his house, my new home, side by side. Neither of us saying anything, but that was fine with me. I enjoyed just being together.

Once we were home, I headed into his room and sat down on the cot in the floor. I was so tired that the bath no longer appealed to me. I just wanted to lie down and go to sleep.

I yawned, "Goodnight." After changing my clothes, I crawled into bed, and I pulled up the covers.

Sasuke laid in his own bed. "Night." Just as I was about to fall asleep, he asked, "Want to go to the carnival with me?"

I smiled, "I'd love to." I fell asleep.

Kakashi's POV

I sat at home going through Kira's folder. I had a folder for each of my students, but Kira's hardly had any records. She intrigued me. While Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Sakura's were thick with papers of missions, of tournaments entered, of their profile, of their strengths and weaknesses, Kira's contained only a few papers, and even they weren't very helpful.

All that was in the folder were papers about what happened when she was a child: same thing that happened to Sasuke. A profile, but there were so many unknowns that it I didn't learn anything new.

One unknown that bothered me was her skill level; wouldn't someone know how strong she was? Someone had to have known her during her time in the mountains away from the village. She was only a genin, but now at the tender young age of twelve, she was so skilled, she could probably beat me.

After contacting some of my friends in the higher ranks, they had given me some other useful, though confusing information. Kira had moved up into the mountains, that much I knew. But, the only proof that she even existed after she was taken away from the village was her name that showed up in tournaments that she had won. Because she won so many in the region, she was deemed the strongest female Genin around. She had won every tournament she had entered after she was nine.

But if she entered into so many tournaments and won, why not the Chunins? From her past records, it was almost like she had failed the Chunins on purpose. But why? What purpose did that serve?

Kira's POV

I was getting dressed for my "date" with Sasuke. I had decided to just wear what I always wear. No sense in complicating our relationship by making him feel nervous around me. Besides, no one would be dressing up. I took off my leg bandages on my legs. I wore my hair down, something I wasn't used to doing because I didn't like the hair in my face.

"Ready, Sasuke?" I asked stepping into the living room. I was running my hands subconsciously through my hair, which was a little longer than I would have liked. I made a mental note to get it cut.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch throwing a kunei in the air and then catching it before it fell. "Yep. Let's go." He walked to my side, held out his elbow, and we linked arms.

We walked onto the carnival grounds. The rides weren't any different, and neither were the people running them from what seemed like an eternity ago. We walked through the carnival towards the lunch area. A game caught my eye. It was the game where Sasuke had proposed to me!

I took a deep breath, remembering that day, the last normal day of my life. "Something wrong?" asked Sasuke worriedly glancing around. He followed my gaze and smiled.

"Do you remember the last time we stood at this spot together?" I asked, leaning in to him, letting the memories wash over me. It was the one thing that had kept me going while I had been away.

"It was 6 years ago. I won the teddy bear you wanted…" Sasuke trailed off, thinking back to what he had said. He was probably too embarrassed to repeat what he had said, but I wasn't.

"It was where you proposed to me. Do you remember?" I asked as I walked over to the booth and watched as other kids took turns trying to win.

"Ya," Sasuke answered absently as he also watched the kids loose against the simple game. His voice was soft as if he was thinking the same thing I was.

"We were so naive back then," I shook my head and smiled lightly. That had been the happiest day of my life, aside from the day I came back. Sasuke had been so young and carefree. He hadn't had all this pent up anger.

"Ya we were. We had quite the imagination," he agreed as he engulfed me in a hug, where we just stood there in each other's arms taking in the other's scent. He smelled of nature, just as he had as a kid.

"It's like I'm reliving the past. This place brings back such fond memories. It was the only thing that kept me going," I admitted quietly. I hated feeling this vulnerable, like someone could quite easily take advantage of my weakness and attack.

"Ya," Sasuke nodded and pulled away, grabbing my hand. He lead me passed the boothes and rides and into the grassy area filled with picnic benches to eat on. "Come on, let's go eat."

"Sounds good." I nodded as I took a seat next to Naruto, and the rest of the team, who were already eating, so Sasuke and I hurried to the nearest food vendor and ordered our food.

Kakashi's POV

I watched Kira attentively from my seat a few benches behind her. I was sitting with Asuma, Kurenei, and Anko, who were eating their lunches like ravenous wolves. I just sat and watched Kira, my plate untouched. Kira didn't seem like the kind of person who would be hiding anything, but looks can be deceiving. If I had learned anything as a Shinobi, it was that.

What was she hiding?Please review. The more reviews, the faster I update.


	5. A Vision from the Past

**Please review. Tell me if you like it, or hate it. Do I need to change anything? **

**Chapter 5 A Vision from the Past**

"No, grandma! I want to be with Sasuke!" I screamed as the other members of the clan, those of whom I had fully liked and trusted, carried me away from Sasuke kicking and screaming. I lost all respect for everyone in my entire clan. How could they do this to me? How could they just leave Sasuke sitting there all alone?

"I'm sorry child, but I must not let you near him," she answered in her calm all knowing voice that I so despised at the moment. How could she remain this calm at a moment like this? How could she not feel anything?

"But why?" I shook my head causing my tears to splatter about on the asphalt beneath us. I didn't understand anything. My young mind only comprehended that they were pulling me away from the only person I was truly happy with.

"It's irrelevant now. We must train you to take out Kara," Grandma told me as she hurried along as the man carried me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes. I couldn't see her, I could only see Sasuke's forlorn silhouette against the moonlight.

"But I don't want to fight Kara. She's so much stronger than I am. I could never be as strong as her," I stopped kicking my clan member long enough to get a good long look at my grandma, now a stranger to me.

"We are going to change that," she wouldn't look me in the eyes. She faced forward and wouldn't avert her gaze. Was she ashamed? Did she feel bad?

There was a secret base that my clan had occupied up in the mountains that we used for emergencies only. The complex was difficult to find for anyone but a member of the Ukata clan. So, Grandma took us up there to stay.

The guy holding me put me down and left my grandma and me alone. I glared her down, the tears stopped for the moment. "I hate you! You have ruined my whole life! Sasuke would have helped us defeat Kara," I shouted.

Grandma merely replied, "Your room is the third door down the hall. Go to sleep." She threw me a teddy bear, THE teddy bear, the one Sasuke had given to me when he proposed to me.

I sighed as I went to my room, the tears started up again. I hugged the teddy bear Sasuke gave me. I named it Mr. Uchiha to remind me of him. Sobbing, I crawled onto the bed, and I cried myself to sleep.

During the weeks following, my grandmother hired the most elite of ninja to train me every single day from dawn till dust. Slowly, I became a great Shinobi.

They entered me into many tournaments where I won first place every time. The day after I would win, I received no congratulations. It was "You should have done this, or you should have done that, or that was all wrong!"

I felt like I could never please them. I couldn't do anything right. I was always being punished for not doing this or that even though I had won. Wasn't that good enough? One night, I got sick of it and ran away.

I covered my chakra trails as I was taught. I was a quick learner and studied on my own, so I learned the advanced techniques of covering chakra. They didn't find me for a week. And the only reason they did find me was because I let them. I was tired of running.

After they brought me back, my grandmother beat me with a chakra whip. "Why did you run away?" she asked anger dripping from her words like a leaky facet. She lashed out at me for emphasis.

"I hate you! I'm tired of training! I want to see Sasuke!" I cried through my gasps of pain. I should have been used to the pain; I was beaten a lot for my lack of effort, not winning spars, or my smart mouth.

She smacked me across the face and sent me flying to the floor. I got up and ran into my room slamming the door behind me.

I snuck back out later only to hear her complaining to one of my many evil teachers. "You must keep her disciplined. If she disobeys, you have to do something about it. Don't just let it slide. She must not get any ideas of seeing Sasuke again."

"But ma'am. They are betrothed. You and her are the only living members of the Ukata clan. The ones that did survive the attack have all fallen. You will not last much longer. Shouldn't you try to restore the clan?" the teacher asked feebly. He knew not to anger my grandmother. She may be old, but she was skilled.

"Yes. She will. But not with Sasuke. I refuse it," she answered firmly as if there was no sense in arguing since she was always right.

"Why not? He would be perfect," the man persisted. I decided I liked him for standing up to her and wanting me to be with Sasuke.

"Perfect, except his brother Itachi. Itachi is 100 times stronger than Kara, no matter how much Kara thinks different. If Itachi would try to kill Sasuke and Kira was there, she would only get in the way, thus she would die. Kira is better off without him."

"No!" I screamed. "You're wrong!" I jumped out from behind the door and glared the two down.

"Sustain her!" Grandma ordered the security as she spoke into her walkie talkie that she never went without.

Soon swarms of men rushed into the room, and they grabbed my arms and dragged me away back into my room.

"I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks once again. How much did I have left? I had to have been running low on tears.

"Kira! Kira?"

My eyes opened. Sasuke was inches away from my face. Even though I was very unaware of what was happening, I blushed as he pulled away. I was breathing heavily, and I was sweating. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"What? What is it?" I asked as I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"You were screaming, 'I hate you' over and over in your sleep. When I found you you were crying," Sasuke replied rubbing his hand down my back and up again in manner to sooth me.

I rubbed my temples; I could feel a major headache coming on. "It was only a dream, just a dream."

"Sounded more like a nightmare," Sasuke corrected as he pulled me into him and petted my head.

"Ya. It was," I was too stunned to really comprehend what was going on. All I knew was that I was with Sasuke. He wasn't truly gone. He was here with me, by my side. I was home. I was where I belonged.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked calmly. I knew I had probably worried him, but I wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"Not really," I shook my head as I pulled away. I needed my space. I needed to think over that nightmare.

"Well, good night." Sasuke seemed to understand as he walked back to his bed and went to sleep.

I laid on my back and closed my eyes. Grandma may have been right about one thing. If Itachi did come back for Sasuke, I would be ready and waiting. I would defend Sasuke with my last breath. I was stronger than Kara, that much I was certain. But, was I strong enough to take on Itachi?

No matter how much time had passed before we saw each other again, I still loved Sasuke. He was my best friend, but I wanted more.

Did Sasuke feel the same?Please Review!


	6. Naruto and Kira

Please review. The more reviews the faster I update. Read and Enjoy.

**Chapter 6 Naruto and Kira**

Kira's POV

"Hey Kira," greeted an energetic Naruto as he rushed towards me on the training grounds that I called my second home. It was the base of a lot of my childhood memories.

"Hey yourself," I smiled. I was training by myself since Sasuke had wanted to train alone today. I didn't mind training alone, on the contrary, I liked it. It gave me time to really think.

"Would you mind if I join you? Remember, you owe me," he reminded me, grinning from ear to ear.

I nodded, remembering the rain check I had promised him. "Only because I owe ya," I returned the smile.

"Want to spar?" he suggested as he took a defensive stance in front of me.

I shook my head, "I don't think so. No competition," I teased him, turning my back on him.

"We'll see about that. I'll beat you senseless, believe it!" He thrust his fist in the air like he had just won a prize.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, but I'll bet you lunch that you won't be able to touch me." I peaked over my shoulder before facing him.

"Deal. Just watch your back. I can do it, believe it!"

We circled each other for a minute, just staring each other down- sizing up the competition. If Naruto was anything like he was when we were in school together, than he wasn't really that good. He had been way behind everyone else in the class; he had been the worst student in the school. I hoped he had gotten better, for his own sake.

Suddenly, Naruto ran at me with his fist ready to punch me, winging as hard as he could. I ducked down, easily dodging the blow, and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell flat on his back. He got back up and tried to kick me in the stomach. As I back flipped, I hit him hard with my feet.

"Like I said, no competition," I shrugged, hoping to get a rise out of him. I hoped he would come after me harder. His moves seemed calculated for failure.

My words just made him angry and come at me harder. He had taken the bait. I took out a kunai and used my mind paralyze Jutsu to stop him. I walked up to him and placed the kunai at his neck. Something was off with him, but I didn't know what it was, and I wasn't going to read his mind to find out. He'd tell me when he was ready.

"I win," I smiled as I released the jutsu; he just plopped down onto the grass, I helped him to his feet

"A deal's a deal, so I guess I owe you lunch," he grumbled as he headed for the entrance to the grounds.

"You bet you do." I smiled as I followed after him.

So Naruto took me to his favorite Ramen shop and ordered for me.

"So, tell me about yourself," Naruto said as he studied me. It gave me the creeps, since he was really looking at me.

"You already asked that question." I reminded him a little uncomfortable.

"No, I mean, really tell me about yourself. You seem so cheerful, yet distant. You act innocent, yet you are skilled."

Wow, was I that transparent? "Very perceptive of you. Well, I guess I'm drawn because of what happened to my family, and then my grandmother took me away from the only family I had. I don't want to get close to people because I fear a broken heart."

Naruto seemed to think about what I had just said before he said, "I understand what it's like to be-"

"An outcast?" He felt the same way? Wow, someone actually understands me! It made me feel light and happy. Sure, Sasuke understood me, but someone who wasn't a part of the massacre.

"How'd you-"

"I feel the same way! I can't believe there are other people who feel like me. I feel alone, and abandoned sometimes, like my family deserted me," I confessed, knowing that Naruto felt the same.

"Wow, I feel the same way," he replied only confirming my belief. "I've never met someone that understands as much as you."

"Neither have I!"

We went quiet for a few minutes. "So," Naruto went on, "What's jutsu you have but don't use a lot?"

"Mind Reading," I replied without hesitation.

"Really? Why don't you use it?"

I shrugged, "I don't like going into people's private thoughts. I don't feel right about doing it. I guess I'm just a big softy."

"Oh, ya, I guess that makes sense- about not feeling right going into other's heads. Well, what am I thinking now?" He scrunched his face as he thought of something.

I pretended to really think about it before I answered, "You want another bowl of ramen."

"Wow! I'm impressed."

"Don't be. I didn't read your mind. I could tell by the way you were looking at the empty bowl in front of you.

Naruto chuckled. "I have got to use the restroom. Don't leave without me."

With that, Naruto disappeared. I waited for ten minutes before he finally came back.

"Look, this was fun, but I should really go. I want to go train some more."

So Naruto paid and walked me to the training grounds.

Sasuke's POV

I threw some shuriken at a target and hit it in the middle. I was exhausted from training all morning and with no lunch. I panted hard as I walked over to the target to retrieve the weapons.

I collected my things together and started heading towards the other end of the training grounds. Kira probably hadn't had anything for lunch yet either. We could go grab something together.

We had been apart for 6 years, yet my feelings hadn't died. I liked her…heck, I even loved her. She was the one person who understands me. A person I could confide in about anything. Though so much time had passed, it seemed as though it hadn't. We were closer than ever, and it seemed as if we were never apart.

I headed deeper into the woods where I knew she was training. I heard voices so I stopped and looked out through the trees. I don't know why I didn't just step out, but my instincts told me not to, so I hid.

She was with Naruto. It looked as if they had just gotten there. Had she left without me?

They talked for awhile. Both were smiling and laughing. Suddenly, Naruto leaned in and kissed Kira! Time seemed to have stood still. It was like we were frozen in that moment. The world started to spin, and the only sound I could hear was my heart ripping in two. Before I could stop myself, I ran. I didn't know where, just as long as it was away from them.

Please review so that I know you like it!


	7. The Explination

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!

Chapter 7 The Explanation

Kira's POV As Naruto lead me back to the training field, he said, "I had a lot of fun. We should do this again."

I didn't want him to get the wrong idea between us, so I said, "Look, Naruto-"

Naruto leaned in and kissed me! Surprised, I pushed him away, trying to hold back my anger. You just didn't lean in and kiss someone you barely knew. But, I controlled my anger, he was just confused about his feelings.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong idea about us. I don't like you like that. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea," I apologized. I wanted to reach out sympathetically, but I didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

He didn't say anything, but shrugged and left. Confused at his odd behavior, I left. It was awkward enough. I couldn't look at Naruto the same way, and I didn't think I ever will. I walked home, to Sasuke's house. I found him in the backyard hitting a dummy with more ferocity than usual..

"Want to spar? Only using Taijutsu?" I asked. I decided not to tell Sasuke about the incident between Naruto and I. He was always a little protective of me, and I didn't want to stir the waters between us. Besides, Naruto probably felt embarrassed enough without me telling his friend, even if Sasuke won't admit they're friends.

"No," he answered flatly never taking his eyes off the dummy. It seemed he was purposefully avoiding my gaze.

Had I done something to anger him? I tried again. "Oh…well, are you hungry? I could go make you-"

"No." He turned him back to me and started target practice, nailing the target dead center, just as I had taught him.

"I'll be inside then." I turned, expecting him to stop me and apologize, but he didn't even flinch.

Sasuke didn't answer. He never even looked up. Had I done something wrong?

Sasuke's POV

How could she act as if nothing was wrong? How could she break my heart like that? She could've told me they were dating, then it would have spared me all the embarrassment of trying to get her to like me. Had she been laughing at my feeble attempts.

Sure Naruto was annoying, but this was low. I knew he and I never really got along, but to do this? If I hadn't seen it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it. I had to get away. I left the house without telling Kira. I walked through the streets not really going anywhere, just wandering about aimlessly. I noticed Naruto and Sakura eating at the noodle place.

Naruto and Sakura were in a deep conversation. He made my skin crawl. He kissed Kira, and now he was flirting with Sakura? What? Did he think he was that good a player to get away with it? I don't think so!

I walked up to him with a purpose in mind, and I didn't plan on leaving until my purpose was finished. "Sasuke. We need to talk," Naruto said.

I didn't even let him finish, I didn't want to hear it. I punched him square in the face. Was he going to tell me that he and Kira were an item?

"Ow, what was that for?" Naruto asked as he wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand.

"I can't believe you would do this to Kira!" I went after him and punched him in the stomach.

"Do what to Kira?" He was on the ground trying to catch his breath. He was breathing harder and harder every minute.

"Don't play innocent." I was ready to use a Jutsu on him, to beat some sense into him, when my body froze in place. I couldn't move, was Naruto doing this? No, the dobe wasn't strong enough.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" Kira asked. She released the Jutsu and stepped in front of Naruto to protect him. She knelt at his side and checked the damage I had done to him.

"Figures you would protect him," I spat angrily. I couldn't believe she was defending him in front of me.

"He is my teammate. I am not going to stand around and watch you beat him up. What is all this about?" she replied hotly.

"Don't try to pretend that there's nothing between you! I saw you and Naruto kissing this afternoon," I told them, shaking my head in disgust.

Sakura's mouth dropped open, almost touching the ground. Kira gasped in surprise. Naruto looked confused. I folded my hands across my chest and smirked. Let them suffer the humiliation.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, shaking his head. He stood up next to Kira and tried not to fall over.

"I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how," Kira tried to explain quickly. "You just weren't being the most sociable person in the world when I got home."

"You two are going out?" Sakura asked in astonishment. She looked from Naruto to Kira to me and back again as if waiting for one of us to tell her April fools.

I raised my eyebrows. "What is going on? Why is Kira the only one who seems to know what is going on?" Naruto would have taken this opportunity to rub it in my face, so why was he letting this one pass him by?

"Naruto, why don't you tell them what you were telling me," Sakura suggested, pulling herself out of the amazement that had her stunned into silence.

"Ya, well, I did meet Kira today, we even trained together. We went out for lunch at the ramen shop. Well, I said I had to go to the bathroom right before we left. When I opened the door, someone knocked me out and threw me into a closet. I awoke an hour later, but when I went to find you, Kira, you weren't at the training grounds anymore," Naruto explained. "Then, I found Sakura and told her the whole story when you came and started attacking me for no reason."

"So, are you saying the Naruto that kissed me was a phony?" asked Kira, clearly disgusted.

"It must have been because it wasn't me," Naruto said, his breathing becoming regular again.

"But I can usually tell when someone transforms. There is always one flaw. No one can copy anyone perfectly. But this Naruto talked, acted, looked, and walked like Naruto. Whoever it was is good," Kira said.

"If that is true, who would impersonate Naruto, and why?" I asked.

Please review. Sorry it took me so long to update. The next one will be longer, I promise. Review!


	8. The Suspicion

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review so that I know I'm doing what you all like! . If you have any suggestions, comments, or questions, make them known- It would help me make it more reader friendly.

**Chapter 8 The Suspicion**

Kira's POV

I had a sinking suspicion about who it was. It had to be Kara, my sister and Itachi. They would either send someone after me or come themselves. That meant only one thing: They were making their move. Their plans were going to come underway…

Sasuke's POV

Kira had gone a little pale throughout the conversation. She knew who it was that impersonated Naruto. She knew, but she wasn't going to tell. Why? What was she trying to hide? Would she tell me when there wasn't so many people around?

"I don't know what is going on, but us standing around isn't going to get anything done," Naruto pointed out, ready to head out and start the search, though, knowing him, he had no clue where to start.

"Naruto's right, but I think we should just continue with our lives and deal with it when the times arises. Whomever it was is bound to come back, right? Let's just wait until the time is right. Whomever it was probably doesn't know we are onto them," Kira said, obviously protecting whomever it was that had had pretended to be Naruto. She was stalling for time. How did she know this person?

"Fine," Sakura and Naruto agreed, oblivious to Kira's reaction "That sounds like a good plan. We will have the element of surprise."

"Right," Kira agreed half-heartedly. She turned to me, "Why don't we head home, unless you're still mad at me."

"Or, Sasuke, we could go for a walk, if you want… if you want to be out of the house for awhile," Sakura suggested hopefully.

I shook my head, a little mad that I was out of the loop with Kira and more than a little angry with Sakura and her never-ending feeble attempts for my attention. I inclined my head at the loser and turned my back on the annoying, pink haired twit. Okay, that was harsh, but I was a little irritated today, and I didn't have time to deal with her following me and gushing over me today. Did she not see that I was not interested in her? I mean, what would it take?

So we went our separate ways: Kira and I went home, and Naruto and Sakura went wherever. Naruto, happy to be alone with Sakura, walked next to Sakura, who was feeling down and dejected, trying to get her to notice him. I shook my head at the two of them.

I turned my attention back to Kira. She wouldn't look at me, she just walked with her head held high, a look of thoughtfulness upon her perfect features. Was she deciding whether or not to tell me?

"So, you kissed a fake Naruto, huh?" I teased, hoping she would tell me who it really was. Giving her prime opportunity to do so, but she didn't.

"Actually, it kissed me," Kira replied absently. She was staring off straight ahead. She wasn't really listening or paying attention. She was off in her own little world, thinking- probably about the person who had really kissed her. Whether in a good way or not I didn't know, though I went for the latter.

She didn't seem like she was in a particularly good mood, so I dropped the topic and went to bed as soon as we entered the house, ignoring her for the rest of the night. If she wanted to act this way, than fine. Two could play this game. Besides, the next morning we were supposed to train with Kakashi, and I wanted to get a good night's sleep.

Kakashi's POV

Helping the team train was always my favorite thing to do, but today I wasn't in it, my mind kept drifting off. One minute I would be helping them, the next I would find my mind drifting off, watching only Kira and wondering what she was hiding.

Then, the team would find me staring off into space and start asking questions that I didn't want to answer. Only one aspect of the day made me feel good.

Kira was hiding something, and today I was going to figure out just what it was.

Kira's POV

We took a break from training, and we went to get a bite to eat- Naruto was hungry, like that was something new. Honestly, I thought Kakashi was the one that needed the break, he was acting weird all morning. More than one time, I caught him staring at me. At first, I thought I had some mud on my face, but then I started to get a little nervous. He was looking at me like he was suspicious of something I did, and I was afraid he was getting too close.

After our break, we went back to training. It wasn't as easy as the other drills he had us doing. He told us that we were going to have to bump up our exercises to keep us in shape. Naruto said he was just trying to outdo Gai-sensei, which I suspected might be true.

"You must all be in great physical shape for you to succeed in Taijustu. So I want you all to go run 10 miles. Meet back here when you are done," Kakashi told us before disappearing in a puff of smoke, like he did so many times before.

"What? 10 miles? Does he want to kill us or something?" Sakura complained once he was gone.

"Just hush up. We better start now," I said and took off. I was totally faster than everyone. I ran ahead, but stayed within view. I had run more than ten miles before, when I trained with my grandma. She had me run all day, said some missions would require that. If I was caught walking, I'd have to run through the night and wouldn't be able to stop until I passed out, which I had learned quickly not to do.

I was almost done with the tenth mile, and I was hardly tired. I had stayed within view of the other genin, but I was a ways ahead. I suddenly felt another presence around me, and I quickly released my chakra to pinpoint where they were. They must have sensed that I was on to them because they ambushed me. I was still a little tired, and I found strength to use my Mind Paralyzing Jutsu. As I was working on these guys, five more jumped Sasuke and the others. I couldn't hold these guys and save them.

I didn't want to kill these guys, killing wasn't my nature, so I stabbed them each with my Kunai and ran to help the others. The ninjas that ambushed me weren't down for the count and threw some Shuriken at me, notching them into my back. I let them hit me; I didn't want to dodge and have them hit Sasuke.

Ignoring the pain, I rushed to save Sakura, who was about to get stabbed. I blocked the blow with my arm. The kunai stabbed deep. I winced in pain and pushed the ninja back. I was taught to ignore the pain, pretend it wasn't there. But, I needed to disarm the ninja; we weren't going to defeat them with meek jutsus. I needed to use my most powerful Jutsu.

"Mind Disabling Jutsu!" I cried doing the required hand signs. The attack melted the ninjas' brains, making it pudding, the ninja were now vegetables, but they weren't dead. The ninja collapsed. Using this jutsu came with a price, but I was willing to accept it if it meant saving my friends. Suddenly, my world went black.

Kakashi's POV

I had briefly left to return to my apartment and pick up my book; I was almost done. I planned on going back and waiting at the ten mile mark, reading my book. But, when I had gone back to check on the team, I had found Kira fighting off 10 ninja on her own. The others were too tired to use any chakra. How could she use hers?

Now I was waiting at the hospital with the others. She had suffered no serious wounds, but she was drained of a lot of chakra and energy. Nothing serious, nothing she really needed to go to the hospital for, but Sasuke had insisted. She was alert and breathing normally. Her chakra levels were almost normal again. She was going to be out of there soon.

How was she a Genin, and yet stronger than an ANBU, and let this happen to her? She was a true ninja, something any village would be proud to consider an asset, yet she preferred to be a Genin. Why? For what purpose did this serve? Was she working for someone else and this was all an act? It had to be, it would be the only explanation. I bet she was working for Orochimaru.

"Kira," Sasuke breathed out as she turned toward him, a smile on her face. It sickened me to see her stringing Sasuke along like that. Maybe she did love him, maybe her feelings were genuine, but there was nothing there if she couldn't trust him, if she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Sasuke," she extended her hand, which he quickly grabbed and held in his. They were eyeing each other like two lovers that had gone generations without seeing each other. Ugh, I had books for this.

"How're you feeling?" I asked, hoping to divert her attention. I didn't want Sasuke to be hurt any more than he already was.

"As good as expected," she answered, shrugging her shoulders trying to seem normal, though I saw right through her charade without having to use my Sharingan.

"Good. Now why don't you tell us why you are really here. Who are you working for? Why are you only a genin? I want answers," I demanded. "It isn't fair to any of us to keep stringing us along. We are all old enough to handle the truth, we deserve that much from you."

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	9. The Truth

I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. If you have any suggestions, comments, or questions, make them known- It would help me make it more reader friendly. I enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you enjoy reading it. I won't update unless I can get at least 3 reviews. The more reviews, the faster I'll update. I want to know if I'm doing it the way everyone likes.

**Chapter 9 The Truth**

Kira's POV

"What are you talking about? I'm not working for anyone," I told Kakashi, shaking my head. Where had he come up with that idea? Had someone tipped him off? Was Kara feeding him information?

"No more lies. We need everything out in the open if we are to figure any of this out," Kakashi told me firmly. He was pretty upset, and that was saying a lot. "We are supposed to be a team, and teammates help each other out, but if you won't let us, then we are going to have to assume the worst and turn you over to the Leaf Police."

"What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes, thinking back to what I had done or said that would lead him to this conclusion. Where had I slipped up?

Kakashi told me all of his suspicions. I knew he hadn't just come up with them overnight. He had put a lot of thought into them. What should I say? Nothing. I was trained not to tell people anything that put me in a compromising situation, but then I saw the look on Sasuke's face, and I felt that I had to tell them almost everything. Almost all the truth.

"Fine, I'll tell you what's going on. It's not that big a deal, and I'm not working for anyone You are getting worked up over nothing. You want the truth about my past; I'll give it to you," I said, though reluctant. I couldn't stand the look on Sasuke's face as he looked at me through his indignant filled eyes.

Everyone sat back and waited for me to continue. Sasuke almost looked hurt that I hadn't said anything before now. I sighed, wishing I wouldn't hurt him as much as I did. He deserved better than me, and I wondered every day what he was doing with me. He deserved so much better than me, and I knew that I would never make him as happy as he deserved to be.

"Okay, once my grandma took me away, we went and lived up in the mountains as you already know. She wanted me to be able to defend myself against any ninja that would get the idea to bring me back, so she had me trained by the most elite of ninja day in and day out. I was forced to enter tournaments to win. It was a plan to get me stronger so that I could face my sister, Kara, and defeat her, but I needed to train to get to that level. I did enter the Chunins, but under a false identity. Anyway, I went on and became an ANBU. I did all of this just because I could. Then I transformed back to the real me and entered into an elite academy for ninja. I purposely failed so that Kara would underestimate me if she came after me. Well, she came for me the day before I came here. She killed any and all other remaining clan members and just left. She did this to scare me and to warn me of her growing power."

I took a deep breath, hoping this would suffice as the information they wanted. "I needed to relocate, to get away from there and start again, and I was drawn here. I never wanted to do anything my grandmother told me to do, but she threatened me. Now that I am out from under her, I want to start over while eluding Kara."

Kakashi just looked at me. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all had blank expressions on their faces, like they didn't know what to think. Would I really blame them if they didn't? No. I didn't deserve them; they were just fine before I got here, and they would be fine if I decided to leave.

"You mean that's it?" Kakashi asked, frowning. He expected more, but I had nothing more to give him. I couldn't give him anymore.

"Ya, afraid so. You won't kick me out of Konoha for this will you? It's my only home," I begged. "I mean, I know I should have told you guys, but I didn't want you guys to think any differently of me."

"Don't worry. No one is going anywhere. It's not what I thought it was," he told me. "You didn't do anything illegal to the village."

I sighed with relief. "Great."

"I owe you an apology, though, for jumping to conclusions." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Through his mask, I could sense there was a grin behind it.

"Don't worry about it. I bet it looked pretty bad, huh?" I grimaced when I tried to shift positions.

"There is one thing I haven't figured out. If you are as strong as you say you are, then why couldn't you take the ten ninja without fainting?" Kakashi waited, hoping he had me at that one. He probably thought I had done it on purpose.

"These ninja were especially trained by my sister. They were ANBU, plus I was tired. I hardly had any strength to make a hand sign. But, that Jutsu is the strongest one in my stash. It takes a lot of energy, and it's not like I had a lot to spare."

"I understand." Kakashi nodded.

"So, when can I get out of here?"

Kakashi's POV

I said that I understood, but something about her story seemed off. But what was it that was making me feel so uneasy around her? I knew she was telling the truth about her past, but she wasn't telling all of it. She was keeping bits and pieces out.

Sasuke's POV

So the only reason she came back was to get away from Kara? Her feelings for me didn't influence her at all? Was I really that meaningless? Swarms of questions circled my head like giant vultures. I wanted the truth, but then I was afraid I wasn't going to like what I would hear. What if she was just using me? What if she really didn't care? Was it better to pretend or to actually hear the truth?

Kira was released from the hospital a week later. I visited her every day. She always seemed so happy to see me. I wanted desperately to believe she really cared for me, but it was hard with all the doubts I had in the back of my mind.

"Sasuke?" Kira asked tentatively, as though she didn't want to upset me. Well, what more could she do?

"What?" I asked, my mouth full of ramen. We were sitting in the kitchen, eating lunch.

"I know you've been upset. You think that I only came here to get away from Kara. Well, that is only part of it. I feel safe here, with you. You make me feel safe. I felt safest when I was around you. I just didn't want to tell Kakashi that. But, I didn't think I would have to tell you out loud; I figured you would have known that."

"How did you-"

"I can read minds, remember? Usually, I don't use the technique because I don't like to intrude into others' private thoughts, but when you refused to talk…"

"It's okay." I shook my head when she looked worried that she had offended me. Part of me was a little angry at the intrusion, the other was glad because she cleared up the doubts that had been pestering me all week.

"So, are we clear?" Kira asked, eyebrows raised expectantly waiting for my answer.

"Ya, sorry to have worried. I should've known." I shrugged.

So Kira did have feelings for me, just as I had feelings for her.

I hope you liked it. Please review! Remember, At least 3 reviews if you want me to update. The more reviews, the faster I'll update. Thanks!


	10. Enter Kara: The Enemy

Please review. Sorry it took so long to update. Please review! Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 10 Enter Kara: The Enemy**

***Kara's POV***

"So, what are you planning?" Itachi asked me as he held me in his arms. We were perched in the highest branch of the tallest tree.

"Kira is doing good. She is deceiving them well, but I will have to take her out. She is weakening. She cannot marry Sasuke and restore the clan," I replied, seething about the fact that my sister could very well turn against me.

"Your plan worked perfectly. The trust between them is weakening. Kira knows she can't say anything for fear of losing Sasuke, and Sasuke is too naive to believe she would do anything to harm him or the village. The two had their first fight, and Sasuke really believed it was Naruto."

"So did Kira. It was so much fun to watch, but she is starting to wane. Maybe we should have just killed them both years ago." I played with a strand of my hair between my fingers.

"Don't be foolish. We need a challenge and with them full of hate and revenge, we might actually get one. At least Kira might be, Sasuke's love is still in the way of him ever getting strong enough to do anything."

"I like your thinking." I grinned as I turned to face him.

Itachi kissed me softly. "I knew you would."

***Kira's POV***

"Mind paralyzing Jutsu!" I cried and Kakashi couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot. He was dead, no one could get out of my jutsu, not even a ninja as skilled as my sensei.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto went in for the kill. Kunei and shuriken in hand.

"Great Job. You guys are finally working together!" Kakashi complimented. I released the Jutsu. "That's it for today." With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Sakura as she looked up at the sky, as if it held all the answers.

"Want to keep training?" I suggested when no one had anything else in mind.

"Some things never change," came a voice I deeply did not want to ever hear.

"Nice of you to drop by," I told her.

I turned around and was face to face with Kara.

***Sasuke's POV***

Kara and Itachi stood before us. They were working together, and something made me feel like they were more than just partners. I didn't even want to think about that. It seemed unnatural to see either one showing affection for anything other than themselves.

"Great job, Kira, you can stop the act now," Kara said to sister, an evil grin displayed on her lips.

I turned to Kira. "What act? What is she talking about?" I was afraid of the answer I would receive. I

"Sasuke, I never meant to hurt you," Kira told me with tears in her eyes. She kept shaking her head, taking a step towards me.

I took a step away from her; I didn't want anything to do with her. How could she do this to me, and act as if her crying would solve everything? Kakashi appeared behind me. He had been watching from a distance.

"I knew it. You are working for Kara aren't you?" Kakashi accused. Had he been right from day one?

Kira looked at the ground too ashamed to look anywhere else. She seemed like such an outcast, it seemed to go against nature to make her appear so. She was usually the life of the party, everyone's friend.

"Kira, that's not true, right?" Naruto asked, not able to comprehend that there was something evil buried beneath that gentle façade.

"It's true," she admitted. "But only because I care about you, Sasuke. I would never hurt you."

"You hurt me the day you moved back. You're sick, you know that?" I spat at her. I wanted to cry, but my pride would not let me. I was an Uchiha, a cold hearted Uchiha. It was high time I started acting like one.

This was why I never opened up to anyone. I didn't want to get hurt, not like this. My heart was in pieces.

"No, listen to me Sasuke," she took a step towards me. "Everything I told you was true, except for the part about Kara being after me. After she killed my grandmother, she told me if I wanted to see you alive, I would have to bring them Naruto; but once I got to know him, I couldn't do it. You have to believe me." She begged.

"Why should I?" I turned my head, unable to look at her. I wanted my distance, but I was unable to go anywhere.

"Ya, I thought we were suppose to be friends. Friends don't lie," Sakura chimed in. I had a feeling Sakura never really like Kira, but only because she couldn't have me. I didn't think Sakura really considered her a friend.

"I'm still the same Kira." Kira promised as she pleaded with us to understand.

"No, you are a liar," Sakura said.

"I think I've heard my fill. Kira, bring me Naruto now," Kara demanded.

Kira looked at Naruto, tears smearing her usually perfect cheeks.

***Kakashi's POV***

So I had been right all along. She had been working for someone. Kara and Itachi. How could I have been so stupid? I had my doubts. I should have kicked her out when I had the chance. Now, because of my sincerity, we had a fight on our hands. What happened to me? I was usually the first to tell if someone is lying.

"Kira, don't do it," I told her as I took out a Kunei; I would fight her if need be. "It will be the last thing you ever do."

"I'm sorry you guys for everything. I didn't mean to hurt you," she said, never taking her eyes off the prize at hand.

Kira didn't make a move, so Kara stepped behind Sasuke, grabbing him. She threw me back when I lunged.

"Kira, grab Naruto now or Sasuke dies here," she threatened as she ran the kunei across his neck, cutting the surface of his skin causing blood to trickle down.

"Sasuke!" she cried.

"Make your decision now, Kira," Kara demanded.

Kira turned towards Naruto. I started running to her side, but Itachi blocked me. I could only watch.

Please review so that I know you all like or dislike it.


	11. The Fight: Sister vs Sister

Please review. Sorry it took so long to update. Please review! Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 11 The Fight: Sister vs. Sister Brother vs. Brother**

***Kira's POV***

My sister, Kara, held a kunai to Sasuke's throat. I had to hand over Naruto. I couldn't let her kill Sasuke, the only real friend I had. But, then again, Naruto had so easily accepted me; he had trusted me.

What is life? Why must some people find pleasure in bringing about another's premature demise? What bases do they have? Why? Was there justice in trying to save someone by killing another? The old me would have said yes with haste, but now that I knew Naruto, I couldn't decide. Maybe it wasn't who I could save, but who I cared for more.

I turned towards Naruto.

***Kara's POV***

Kira turned towards Naruto after an inner debate. I could tell she was struggling to do the right thing. Save Sasuke and kill Naruto? Or kill Sasuke and everyone else lives? Kira started to walk towards Naruto. Her love for Sasuke outweighed her better judgment as a ninja since they had been taught to kill one if it meant more would live. Yes, Naruto was as good as mine!

Reveling in my success, I suddenly felt a cold metal poke the back of my neck. I turned my head and saw Kira holding a Kunai to my throat. A shadow clone! Dang! I had bee careless in underestimating Kira. She had been trained by the best, so she had to be a quick thinker, though no quicker than I.

She slashed at me with the kunai. I dodged, but she nicked my cheek. Great, a small scar would probably form bragging of my carelessness. What's worse is that I let Sasuke go! Double Dang!

"Come on. Me vs. you. Sister to sister. It'll be just like old times. Or, are you afraid to lose?" Kira replied.

"You've sealed your fate," I said as I took off towards her.

***Sasuke's POV***

What was I going to do? She had hurt me, broken my heart. Now she was going to fight Kara for me. Turmoil bubbled deep inside of me, as I struggled to comprehend the right thing to do. Should I forgive and forget? She certainly proved her loyalty to me by challenging her sister. But, would I be able to handle it if she left me again broken hearted? The question now was, could I stand the risk? Was she worth the risk?

I took a step towards her, but Itachi jumped in front of me. It was a shadow clone. The real one was fighting Kakashi, Itachi obviously was mocking my skills as he only sent a mere shadow clone, something he was sure I would not be able to beat. Itachi charged at me. It was brother vs. brother.

***Kira's POV***

I blocked Kara's attack and was going to try to punch her with my free, chakra powered fist, but she clocked it and punched me in the stomach.

I fell backwards onto my back. I rolled over and coughed out blood. I got up wincing. She had to have broken something. Super strength obviously ran in the family, that or she was more trained in the arts than I, which after my years of confinement meant I had to have been more skilled with all the time I had.

"What do you hope to accomplish by fighting me?" Kara asked.

"Respect," I answered. "And I am going to kill you to save this village."

"Thanks for telling me where to sneak in from. We never would have gotten in without your help."

I felt so ashamed of myself. If the leaf village fell it would be all my fault!

I ran at Kara. Doing some quick hand signs, I did the Mind Paralyze Jutsu, but instead of her freezing, I was the one that froze. Of course, it was the Sharingan!

Suddenly, I heard Sasuke scream in pain. Itachi was messing with his head with a powerful Jutsu. Kara was probably going to do the same thing to me since she had me paralyzed. I glanced over at Kakashi. He was already knocked out, probably beaten down by the very Jutsu Itachi was using on Sasuke.

I was right. She took me into a different dimension in my mind. There, my hands were tied around my back. My ankles were also bound. Hundreds of Kara stood in a circle around me. Each held whips. I knew this wasn't real, that this was an illusion, but I couldn't release the hold she had of my mind.

I had heard of this Jutsu before. Its sole purpose was to beat answers out of the unwilling. But, I had nothing hidden from Kara, which meant she was doing this out of the pleasure of it all. She enjoyed seeing me squirm.

Then, one by one, they beat me.

***Kara's POV***

I had just gotten done breaking Kira's mind when the ANBU ninja ran out of the village towards us. I was enjoying listening to Kira's screams and pleas to stop. I was impressed by how tolerant she was of pain since after awhile she no longer cried out.

"We need to get out of here, now!" one told me. "They are beating us, bad."

"Fine. But this was a victory. I will be back Kira. Then I will kill you, if you live through this. Itachi! Come on. We need to go."

I disappeared in a puff of smoke. Itachi followed suit.

***Naruto's POV***

Kira, Sasuke, and Kakashi had all fainted. Throughout the battle, I had somehow managed to stay conscious.

"Sakura, go grab some help!" I told her as I pulled all three of them together.

"Right!" she took off.

I looked at Kira. A part of me wanted to leave her there to die. After all, she had betrayed us all. But on the other hand, she didn't turn me over to Kara or Itachi. I knew she could have if she had wanted to; she was so much more powerful than I, or Sasuke, or even Kakashi-sensei. Her fighting her sister was proof of her regret, but would I ever be able to look at her the same and treat her the same? I would constantly have to guard what I told her, for I didn't want her to use my words against me by telling my enemies.

Lying there, she looked like she was in pain, and I felt sorry for her. Sure, I was angry at her at the moment, but she had risked her life to save that of this village. Maybe she was forced to give the information; maybe Kara had tricked Kira. All I knew was that I felt pity for Kira. No one deserved this.

Just then, medic ninja appeared to help them. They took the three to the hospital. I followed with Sakura. We stayed with them all night, and we were both present when they woke up. Everyone was okay and all were awake. All but Kira.

Was she okay? What had Kara done?

Please review so that I know you all like or dislike it.


	12. Recovery

Hello everyone! Sorry its been so long. I wanted to put up the next chapter to this for you all! I hope you read and review. LEt me know if you all still want to read this! Also, if you could take the poll on my profile: Which story do you want me to continue, that would be great. I am so busy, that I should really on be concentrating on one story at a time. So, if you could do that for me, it would be great. But over all I would just like you all to enjoy reading this! Reviews are welcome so that I know you all still like this even after my long absence.

**Chapter 12 Recovery**

*********Sakura's POV*********

**I visited Sasuke, Kakashi, and Kira while they were in the hospital everyday, and I always brought flowers. I figured it could help brighten the room if not their moods.**

**Sasuke never was in a good mood, he hardly said anything. Though, I guess that wasn't very different from everyday. But, I could see him shutting down; he shut himself off from the world. As much as it pained me to admit it, Sasuke and Kira were very close. They shared a bond that Sasuke and I never would. Kira had meant so much to him, and then she had betrayed that trust. I never stayed with Sasuke for very long. I knew he didn't want company, and I excepted that. He needed his alone time to think about what had happened and to sort out his feelings for her. **

**Ugh! How could she betray his heart like that? I screamed to myself. I would never have done such a thing; I would have loved Sasuke with all of my being. Sasuke was worth so much to me, and it hurt to think that she had broken his heart into too many pieces that I would never be able to put them back together no matter how much love I used.**

**Kakashi was much more talkative, at least he put on the front that everything was going to be ok. However, I could tell that this affected him as much as it did everyone else. He blamed himself that he should have seen what was right in front of him the whole time. I tried to comfort him the best I could by telling him she had slipped passed every one of our defenses. She was trained to do so. None of us saw this coming. She played us, right into the trap.**

**I usually just walked into Kira's room, placed the floors into the vase and walked right back out. It had been two days, and she still was not awake. Granted, no one knew what Kara had done to her when she had done the Jutsu. The nurses said that she cried out every once in a while, so they knew he mind wasn't jello; but they couldn't tell if she was going to be able to function in everyday life again or not.**

**I felt sorry for Kira. While she lay there in pain, everyone in the village turned their backs on her. They blamed her for the attack and would not forgive her. I didn't blame them one bit. I just pitied her because she knew nothing of the goins on while she was in her coma. **

**I sighed.**

*********Kira's POV*********

**I opened my eyes, but at first I couldn't see anything- the light was too bright. I waited for my eyes to adjust before I took in my surroundings. No one was in the room with me; I was all alone. Big shocker there. I bet everyone hated my guts, as they should. It was my own fault for what had happened. I asked for trouble, and I was going to deal with it myself.**

**Sitting up, I noted I didn't feel too bad. My body was sore and hurt like no other, but other than that, I was fine. I had won the inner battle within my own head, so there was no permanent damage done. I was used to my sister's brutal Sharingan attacks by now. She had used it on me multiple times since I had begun working for her.**

**I dangled my feet over the edge of the bed. Putting all my weight on my feet, I fell to the floor in a heap. The pain was suddenly overwhelming; I wanted to cry. Crawling back to the bed, I somehow managed to get back on the bed. I scooted to the edge and looked out the window. The village had been greatly damaged. Everyone was milling about rebuilding homes and buildings. I wanted to help them. After all, it was all my fault that this happened. I could repay my debt.**

**The door opened and a nurse walked in. "Oh, you're awake!" she rushed to my side and checked the monitors. "How do you feel?" she asked as she wrote information down on her little clipboard. Why did they always ask how we felt. Not good, or we wouldn't even be here.**

"**I can't put any weight on my legs, and they are constantly throbbing. My ribs don't feel real good either," I replied, massaging my legs. The pain was still really intense.**

"**That's to be expected. You broke some ribs. As for your legs, I don't know. You've been out for two weeks, but that shouldn't be the cause. I'll go get some pain pills for you. That should help." She started for the door.**

"**Wait! Is Sasuke Uchiha or Kakashi Hatake here?"**

"**They were, but they were released a week ago."**

"**Have I had any visitors?" I was afraid of the answer, but I wanted to know if Sasuke had come. Maybe he could find a way in his heart to forgive me; not that that was what I expected. On the contrary, I expected him to never want to talk or look at me again.**

"**Sakura Haruno came to visit a couple of times."**

"**Thanks." It wasn't what I wanted to hear, but it was one more visitor than I had anticipated. I was surprised it was Sakura of all people. Of course, she was the one I betrayed less on the team. But, she was so in love with Sasuke that I didn't think she would want to see me either.**

**The nurse left and returned a few minutes later with the pills in hand. I took them gratefully with a glass of water she had also remembered to bring.**

"**When can I leave?" I asked.**

"**As soon as you can walk on your feet. Lady Hokage is coming to heal you, so you should be able to leave after that," the nurse answered.**

**Just then, a knock on the door shifted our attention. Lady Tsunade appeared in the doorway. Walking over to me, she said, "So, you are Kira Ukata, right? The one who brought this upon us?" Her voice was not kind by any means.**

**I looked away, finding the floor more interesting and mumbled a yes.**

"**The only way I will even consider healing you is if you promise to resign yourself as a ninja. That means turn in your headband and have no contact with your old team when they are on missions. I have half a mind to banish you from the village, but I was good friends with your parents and I don't want to do that to you. Do you agree to the terms? Will you forfeit being a ninja?"**

**I stared down at my legs. I didn't know how well or how long it would take to heal. But, if I agreed, I could never be a ninja again. But, maybe that way, I would quit hurting those close to me. "Yes," I nodded. "I except the terms."**

"**Good." Tsunade nodded and set to work on healing my legs and ribs. I walked out of the hospital and hour later. I was headed to the Uchiha home to get my things. I decided I would live in my old compound again. I had no where else to go, and I doubted anyone would want to rent me a place. **

**As I walked through the streets of Konoha, the villagers glared at me like I was lower than scum. Some even threw things at me. They all hated me, but who could blame them? Certainly not I.**

**I made it to the Uchiha house in one piece. Opening the door, I smacked right into Sasuke.**


	13. Pariah

Ok so this came out sooner than expected! Yeah! So, please review. There aren't as many viewers, so I'm thinking about getting rid of the story. Let me know what you all think. So please review. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13 Pariah

***Kira's POV***

"Sasuke," I hadn't expected to see him. It was supposed to be a quick in and out trip. Sasuke was never even in the equation. What was I supposed to say to him? So many things wanted to come out, but they were getting jumbled up in my mind, and I was afraid to speak, afraid to say what I really wanted to say. He would never listen to me anyhow.

"Kira," he seemed just as surprised to see me as I was to see him.

"Don't worry," I told him, holding up a hand to show I meant no harm, "I just came for my stuff." I barged passed him and went up to his room. I retrieved all of my things and left. He never once tried to stop me or talk to me.

I headed to my real home- or old home. Opening the door, I was greeted by a puff of dust hitting me in the face. Coughing, I tried to regain my composure. This place obviously hadn't been taken care of since I had last been here. Sighing, I wandered up to my room.

Images of the past blasted me every time I stepped into a room. Usually those memories involved Sasuke in some way. When I entered the kitchen, I remembered the time Sasuke and I had decided to we wanted to be Chef's when we grew up. I remembered the mess we had made and the trouble we had gotten into. I moved into the next room, the living room. Sasuke and I were sitting on the floor playing a card game versus Kara and Itachi. Smiles were plastered on everyone's faces as we laughed together.

I shook my head and continued to my room, where I remembered my first real kiss, but I shoved that memory away to the farthest corner of my mind. I didn't need to be remembering that. I had been a foolish, naïve child who's only worry was if Sasuke was or wasn't going to come over today.

For the rest of the day, I cleaned out the house. I wore myself out and ended up falling asleep early. Too bad I didn't sleep well. I was constantly tossing and turning as I had nightmares of what I had done. I needed something to help me sleep; some kind of medication for that. Maybe I could talk to Tsunade. Maybe she could help me.

The next morning, I headed into the village hoping that I could in some way help repair the damage I helped reap, but no one would let me anywhere near them. They would either ignore me or use some kind of Jutsu to scare me away. Most threw curse words over their shoulders at me. I never said a word as I continued farther into the village.

Walking through the streets, people would shout malicious words, throw things, and threaten to kill me. I ignored them the best I could and kept walking. But, I would be lying if I said their words didn't hurt. Yes, I knew I deserved it, but that didn't make the pain any less bearable.

I noticed an old woman fixing her roof all alone. I debated on whether or not I wanted to try and go help. I was just going to walk away, but when she slipped and fell, I rushed over and caught her. "There you go," I said as I set her down.

"Oh, thank you child," she smiled sweetly at me. "Would you mind helping me fix my roof."

"Not at all," I said. "It would be my pleasure!" I jumped onto the roof in one bound. At least this woman forgave me.

I worked hard to fix the room, and in the end I was pleased with the result. I ended up helping her paint her house and rebuilt her porch. It was still early in the evening, so I helped her with her gardening. She was such a sweet little lady; she always offered me tea and cookies. We talked about her kids and grandkids, I told her a little about my upbringing. She was just so easy to talk to.

"Thank you so much!" she smiled when all the work was done. "That certainly didn't take us long at all."

"No problem!" I smiled. It felt good to help someone.

"Grandma!" called a young girl. "Don't you know whom that is? She's the one who let Kara and Itachi into the village. She helped destroy your house!" The girl said upon rushing to the old woman's side.

"What? This young woman? You shouldn't accuse people of things like that!" the old woman defended me. "She just helped rebuild the entire place."

The young woman pulled out the old woman's glasses and slipped it onto her grandmother's face. "She probably did that to help her sleep at night; so she can feel better when she wakes up in the morning."

"What?" the old woman looked me over thoroughly. "So it is! You lied to me! How dare you try and act all innocent and nice. You think its funny to fool an old woman? How sick can you be? You probably booby trapped the whole thing!"

"What? No!" I shook my head reverently. "No, I was only trying to help," I pleaded with her, hoping she would understand.

The two turned their backs on me and went into the house. I dropped to my knees and hung my head. No matter what I did, I would never be forgiven by any villager. No one would give me a second chance, not even the one I loved the most.

I made my way to the training grounds. I wasn't sure what I went there for; my legs just started walking. There was a part of me that wanted so badly to train, to vent my frustration. I noticed Gai's team training. Lee just watching, his leg still in a cast. I watched from a distance silently.

When they noticed I was watching, they turned their backs and left, off to train somewhere else probably. They most likely thought I was watching to give tips to my sister. I hung my head, watching the ground as I made my way back home. I was going to lock myself in my room and never come back out. No one needed me and I had no where to go. I was going to be stuck here for the rest of my life.

***Kakashi's POV***

I had to admit I felt sorry for Kira. She truly seemed to want to start over, but she could just be a really good actress. She had fooled us once before. There was no way to tell which version of Kira was the real person hiding under the façade she had called her life. But, everything she did seemed as though she was trying to turn over a new leaf; as though she really wanted to be good again.

When people threw things, threatened her, or taunted her, she would let them. She never said a word or fought back. I was impressed at her control. A lesser man would crack under the pressure and fight back, screaming at the world, blaming everyone for their problems. She had a lot of courage to even step foot in the village. Yes, she was indeed brave, that or she might just be incredibly stupid- out for her own death wish.

I was on the school building. I felt the presence of someone behind me. Turning, I saw Lady Tsunade with Shizune at her side. Walking over to me, I noticed she was serious; something was wrong. "Lady Hokage, what's wrong?" I asked.

"We have a situation," she replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Sasuke."

***Kira's POV***

Walking into the kitchen, I started making my lunch. Ramen. Again. I had had it for the past week for every meal. I couldn't afford anything else since I didn't have a job- no one would hire me, nor did I go on missions any more to earn the money. Grabbing a bottle of water, I walked into the main room of the house.

I was packing all of my ninja gear into a bag. That chapter of my life just could not be taken away from me. Being a ninja was all that I was. Without it, I wasn't even me anymore. I was planning on leaving the village and becoming a Rogue ninja. Maybe there were other outsiders like me; I could form a team.

At first, I thought I would be able to hide myself away in my room. But, what was the point of staying in the village not being able to train and then die by Kara/'s hand. I had a lot of time to think lately. I wanted to live. I didn't want to die. And if I was going to die, it certainly would not be by my own sister's hand.

No, being a ninja was who I was. I grabbed my bag and brought it into the kitchen with me. I grabbed the ramen off the stove and poured it into a bowl. This would be my last meal here. After finishing eating, I strapped my bag over my shoulder. I opened the door only to find Kakashi and Tsunade standing on my porch. What were they doing here?

"Can I help you?" I asked more coldly than I had intended.

"Going somewhere?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm leaving Konoha for good," I replied.

"Well, before you go, we have one last mission for you," Tsunade told me.

"But I thought-" I started.

"Forget what I said," she told me, cutting me off.

"Oh, I am supposed to help you when you need it, but while I have been suffering alone for the past month, no one helps me?" I shot at her, all my pent up anger bubbling to the surface.

"We made a mistake, Kira," Tsunade replied.

"So, that makes it right?" I asked. "So did I, but no one forgave me!"

"You do this and you can be a ninja here again with the same teammates and teacher," she offered.

"They wouldn't want me as a teammate. No one trusts me any more."

"Your team misses you more than you know."

I stopped. She knew I wanted to stay here more than anything. This was my home, and I loved it here. "Deal. What's my mission?"

"Someone has run away from the village. We need you to bring him back," Kakashi answered.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Sasuke."


	14. Second Chances

**So, I will finish this story before continuing on to the next story. There are still a few chapters left. But, if I don't get more readers, I might end it prematurely. Let me know what you think!**

**So, here is the next chapter. Sorry it is so short. Please review! I love feedback! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 14: Second Chances**

*****Kira's POV*****

"**Wait, I have to bring back who?" I asked just to make sure I had heard right. This had to be some sort of sick joke. I, the person whom everyone hates, is supposed to go and get the person who probably hates me the most. It didn't make any sense.**

"**Sasuke has run away from the village, and it is up to you to bring him back," Tsunade informed me, her face completely serious.**

"**Why me and not the others?" I asked frantically searching for a way to get out of this. "Why can't Naruto, Sakura, or Kakashi go get him? In fact, Jonin are better suited than me. Hell, anyone is better suited than me at the moment."**

"**He trusts you," she replied, her face grim.**

"**He used to trust me," I corrected, finding the ground more interesting than their faces. I wanted to punch something. I couldn't believe I had hurt him as much as I had. I had never wanted this, and I wished with all of my being that it could be undone. I wanted to start over. I didn't want this.**

"**The others are not going with you because we feel that they might hinder Sasuke's decision." Hinder his decision? That didn't make any sense. They were his real friends, people that had never hurt him like I had. I was not following the Hokage's train of thought. **

"**How?" I asked, confused.**

"**He has feelings for you. Whether he admits it or not, you have opened his heart. He will act tough in front of the others to hold his image. You alone must go," she answered.**

**I shook my head. How could they ask this of me? What if I failed in this mission, which was looking more and more likely by the second. They would really hate me and I would be forced to leave the village. I kept shaking my head.**

**Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder, "Kira. Remember back to the little kids that you used to be. Do you remember how open Sasuke had been?" I did remember. I thought back to our engagement- the day at the festival when he had won the prize for me. "Do it for him. Do it for the little boy. Help him to become that person again. Only you have the power to do so."**

**I hesitated. Sasuke. I would save him. "How much of a head start does he have on me?"**

"**About a couple hours."**

"**Any ideas as to where he went?"**

"**We believe he will be going in search of power to overcome this whole ordeal; he probably went off to find Orochimaru."**

"**I'll find him." I nodded. I could do this; I knew I could. I would follow his chakra trail.**

"**Good luck."**

**With that, I took off towards the center of town. I ignored everyone and concentrated solely on the chakra trail. I found it in no time at all and followed it deep into the forest. Sasuke had stopped numerous times, I could tell; probably to figure out what he was doing. Meaning, he had doubts about what he was doing, which would only make it easier for me to talk him out of doing this.**

**Sasuke, why would you leave? I know I wasn't the best person in the world, but I was the one that should have left, not you. He actually had a home and friends here. He had people who cared about him, and I had ruined that for him, it would seem.**

*****Kakashi's POV*****

"**Kakashi, are you absolutely positive we can put our faith in her hands?" Tsunade asked me after Kira had left. She never did truly trust her- even from the beginning, but I was willing to give her a second chance. People change. And I truly did believe that Kira did. She wanted to be a good person, for Sasuke. And in her mind, she had thought she had done the right thing.**

"**I'm sure. I have been watching her. She has feelings for Sasuke, and that is what will help her succeed over all. She can do this; I have faith in her."**

"**Well, if you do, then I do as well. I just hope she doesn't come across any interference."**

*****Sasuke's POV*****

**I had to get away, away from the village and away from Kira. I couldn't stand to see the village in the distress it was in; I could stand to see Kira in so much pain, and I couldn't stand to see her period! She had hurt me. The one time I open my heart since my parent's death, and she takes it and stomps on it, leaving it in pieces. Whether that was her intention or not. **

**Sure, I maybe acting a little melodramatic, but I had never allowed myself to open up to anyone for this particular reason. I knew this would hurt if I opened my heart, and I had been right. Well, I learned from my mistakes. Never again. You couldn't count on anyone but yourself.**

**She had been so different when we had been kids. She had changed dramatically over the years, but then again, so had I. But, she had grown stronger than what I could comprehend. I wasn't strong enough mentally or physically. I couldn't beat Itachi, but that would change once I found Orochimaru. **

**Jumping from tree to tree, I pushed myself to go faster. The next time I saw Itachi I would be the victor. I didn't plan on losing again.**

*****Kira's POV*****

**I was gaining on Sasuke, his trail was getting stronger and fresher. I had a lot of time to think about everything as I pushed on, pushed faster. I had come to a decision. Once I found him, I would tell him my true feelings for him, no more lies. No holding back.**

**If he didn't feel the same, I would understand. I just wanted him to know where I stood. I just hoped that he would believe me and not think I was making it up just to get close to him again. I just had to figure out how I wanted to go about telling him and convincing him that he needed to come back home. Oh, maybe I wasn't ready for this. What would I say? How would I be able to put my feelings and emotions into words? The thought of Sasuke being the way he used to be pushed me on and gave me confidence.**

**

* * *

**

***Please review!***


	15. The Battle

I'm getting the vibe that you all really want me to continue this story, so I will finish it on schedule, the way I had originally had intended. I appreciate the reviews, and I hope you all continue to review. Because there seemed to be so many more reviews for the last chapter, I thought I would reward you with a chapter, which is up a lot faster than I had planned on releasing it! Reviews make me want to update faster! So, you all should review the story, good or bad!

So, here is the next chapter; its still a little short, I'll try to make it longer- or is this a good length. Let me know if you want it to stay this long or if you want me to make it longer! Please review! I love feedback! Enjoy!

Chapter 15: The Battle

***Kira's POV***

I could sense Sasuke only about a hundred yards in front of me, so I picked up the pace even more. My legs were burning from the pace I had been going, but it would all be worth it. My training would mean nothing if I couldn't bring back Sasuke to the village. That was all that mattered right now. I ran passed Sasuke and blocked off his path, stopping him abruptly. He almost ran into me, but he managed to jump back, putting some distance between us.

"Sasuke, you have to come back to the village," I told him, my face set- he had to have known I was not about to be detoured from what I had come here to do.

"Back to what?" he snapped, his voice colder than what I had ever imagined.

I tried not to cringe, "The village needs you; they want you to come back home," I told him. I hadn't wanted to plead, but if I had to, I had to.

"Well, I don't want to go back to that place," he shook his head and refused to look at me. Everything seemed to be so much more interesting than my face.

"Sasuke, if this is about me… I am not going to be staying in the village, not after what I did to it or to you. I am going to become a rogue ninja. Look, I know what I did was wrong, and I am truly sorry. I know it's not my place to ask for your forgiveness, but I hope you will." I took a step forward. Sasuke didn't move or try to stop me. "Sasuke, you mean too much to me to hurt you like that. I had thought I was doing the right thing." I was right in front of him now, only inches away.

"Kira-" Sasuke started, his face had soften a little.

"Sasuke, don't believe a word she says. She is only trying to seduce you into a false sense of security," came Orochimaru's voice behind us.

I whipped my head around. Orochimaru. He was just going to make this so much harder than what it already was! "Orochimaru," I spat, saying his name as though it were full of poison. I turned my attention back to Sasuke, "Sasuke, don't listen to him, he is only trying to confuse you." I looked up into his eyes; my eyes showing that I meant what I had said.

"Sasuke, she lied to you before. What makes now any different?" Orochimaru smirked. He knew he was getting to Sasuke. He knew he would eventually get what he wanted. He always had.

"I'm telling you the truth! You have to believe me," I pleaded with Sasuke.

"Why should I? You lied to me about everything. I don't even know who you are anymore," Sasuke said to me. The softness that had been on his face was gone, replaced with the stone cold look he usually carried.

Tears threatened to fall, but I tried to blink them back. They fell anyway. "Sasuke," I choked out, my voice barely above a whisper.

Kabuto appeared beside Orochimaru. "Shall I go now?" he asked his master.

Orochimaru nodded, "Yes."

"Where are you going?" I demanded, suddenly finding my voice again.

Kabuto was gone without a backwards glance. "He is going to destroy the Leaf Village. With you and Sasuke gone, they can't defend themselves. We have a perfect plan. We told them that we have the two of you held hostage," Orochimaru confided. "They wouldn't dare defy me." He grinned maliciously.

"What? Do you really think I am going to let you do this?" I asked, prepared to fight him to the death if need be.

"You'd have to get by me first," he said, overly confident.

"My pleasure," I agreed. "If I win, you have to leave Sasuke and the village alone."

"Deal."

I made the appropriate hand signs and was about to use the Mind Paralyze Jutsu, but Orochimaru wrapped his disgusting tongue around my body, pinning my arms to my sides. A sword came out of his mouth, and he started to pull me down to it. I thrashed my body, working to get my fingers to slide into my pouch for a kunei, trying desperately to break free. The sword stabbed my shoulder, and I couldn't help but scream in pain.

Finally, I felt the cold surface of a kunei. Pulling it out, I stabbed the bottom of his tongue, and he let me go. I fell to the ground. My blood leaving a trail as I moved.

"Sasuke, you may not care about what happens to me, but please, go save the village," I begged him. What if he didn't listen to me? I couldn't handle Orochimaru and make it to the village in time to save it. I may be good, but not that good.

Sasuke seemed to hesitate, but he took off with a nod of his head. Orochimaru took advantage of the moment and stabbed his tongue through my stomach. "Even if you would defeat me, I won't be ablet o get to Kabuto in time to tell him to back off," Orochimaru laughed, a smirk plastered on hi face. He thought he had me.

"You knew that all along, you cheat," I cried as I staggered to get up. Now, my determination to win had increased. I was not about to lose to him. I did the hand signs faster than ever. "Mind Paralyze Jutsu!" Orochimaru froze in his tracks. I took out a kunei and chopped his tongue off. Thin I stabbed him in the chest and ran off towards the village. Granted, that most likely hadn't killed him, but I couldn't have another death on my hands. Even if it was someone who needed to die. I didn't have the right to determine who lives and dies.

I was starting to get dizzy from the loss of blood, but I pushed myself to keep going. I had to help the village- even if it killed me. The village meant more to me than I cared to admit to anyone. I had grown up there, made friends there. I wanted to continue living there, but we would have to cross that bridge if I made it through this little war.

***Sasuke's POV***

So, Kira thinks she has changed? Could people change just like that? I hadn't thought so, but this was Kira I was talking about. What was I going to do? I don't even know whom she really is. I thought I had. But, what was the truth, and what were the lies? I couldn't tell, and I was starting to wonder if Kira even knew, or if she had grown so accustomed to lying that she didn't know the difference.

Even so, she had a point. I needed to save the village from Kabuto. If the village would fall, it would not be by his hands. I ran as fast as I could. I arrived and noticed a huge snake in the center of the village. Rushing to the center of the village, I found that most of the Jonin were there along with the Hokage and Jariah trying to take down the snake. All efforts seemed to be in vain.

Naruto was there as well, and he was trying his best to attack the snake and take it down, but nothing was working. Like that little punk thought he could do any real damage. I wanted to shake my head at him. His efforts were futile as he was not nearly strong enough. What were we going to do?

***Kira's POV***

When I arrived at the village, there was a giant three headed snake wreaking more havoc that it had already. Most of the village was destroyed- in some places, beyond repair. I raced to the center of the village. I wanted to help. I would help. Sasuke and Naruto were no where to be found. What had happened to Sasuke? He should be here.

I jumped to Tsunade's side, "Where is Sasuke?" I asked her.

She replied, "He's in the infirmary. He got hit!"

"Is he ok?"

"Yes."

Well, if he was fine, then there was no point in me worrying about him. I pushed all thoughts of him aside and jumped up towards the demon, ready to die trying to save this village. There was no way I was going to last much longer with the amount of blood I had lost and was still losing. A kunei was thrown, hitting me in midair, stabbing me in the side. I winced as I fell onto of a building.

I gingerly sat up as to not irritate the area. I pulled out the kunei and faced my attacker. Kabuto stood before me. Apparently, he was my next opponent.

*Please review!*


	16. Save the Village

Ok, sorry this one took a little longer to get out! I have been really busy, but I got it out today. Better late than never, right? Thanks for being patient with me! I hope you all enjoy it! Please review good or bad! If I get a lot of reviews, I'll try to get up another chapter within the next few days!

So, here is the next chapter. Please review! I love feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Save the Village

***Kira's POV***

Kabuto was my next opponent, standing before me, and ready to kill me. His hands glowed an eerie blue. I had never seen this before. What sorts of abilities did this guy have? Whatever it was, I knew it would be a dangerous jutsu, so I needed to prceed with caution.

Kabuto ran at me, and I threw some kunei to throw him off track, but he jumped over them effortlessly and reached out. I tried to dodge it by spinning out of the way, but he managed to jab my left forearm with his glowing hand. I felt pain sere through my whole arm, crying out as I jumped away from him, putting some distance between us.

My injuries from my fight with Kara were still evident, as my movement was slow, and there was a soreness all throughout my body, and there was nothing I could do to ease the pain. I fell to my knees from the pain that overwhelmed me. I tried to get up. I couldn't just sit here. But, Kabuto was in front of me all of a sudden and pushed me down with his glowing hand, causing me more pain in my opposite shoulder.

I jumped back. I was not going to just sit here and take this. Forcing my lame hand to do handsigns, I was about to attempt a jutsu, but Kabuto threw kunei at me, stabbing me in the chest. My shoulders were damaged from Kabuto and I was no longer able to just jerk them back to dodge. He had slowed down my movements even more. He was so calculating. He knew I would still be weak from my battle with Kara.

The force of the kunei flung me backwards, and I landed with a thud on my back. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me and the pain overwhelmed me. My shoulders screamed in more pain as I landed, as did my whole body. I rolled to my side, trying desperately to get up. I could finish this fight. I was going to. Fighting with my grandmother taught me to suppress the pain, and I just needed to find that ability again.

Suddenly, a kunei nicked Kabuto's shoulder. We both looked up, startled. Sasuke was standing on the roof of a building.

"Sasuke! Stay back!" I yelled at him, though I know not why. He would never listen to me.

He must have been healed fully because he moved with such speed that I almost didn't see him move from the building to get in front of me. He started to make hand signs for the chidori, a move Kakashi had taught him no doubt. Running at Kabuto, Sasuke let the chidori build up. However, Kabuto was too quick and jabbed Sasuke's hand before he could do any damage. The chidori was neutralized.

Kabuto was going in for the kill as Sasuke sat there clutching his arm in pain. I needed to try out the jutsu that I had secretly been practicing. Making the required hand signs with super speed, I lunged to protect Sasuke from certain death. Pushing him out of the way, I took the blow. Kabuto jabbed me in the heart. The pain was like none I had ever felt before. No one had ever been able to harm me like this.

* * *

**(AN: You know in the movies when all sound stops, but the music comes on, and everyone is still moving albeit a little slower, well, that's how I imagine this scene ^^)**

* * *

All of my training seemed to be for nothing if I couldn't withstand Kabuto's attack. He was not better than me, and if he would have caught me on a good day, I never would have been beaten. But, it was not all for nothing. I had finished the hand signs and unleashed my ultimate attack. A blast of chakra was released from my body. It blew Kabuto and all of Orochimaru's henchmen far away from the village.

I fell to my knees and then kind of dropped to my back. I could feel my heart weakening, and the loss of chakra didn't help matters any. I started wheezing as I gasped for more air. I wasn't getting nearly as much as I felt I needed. I closed my eyes as I tried to breath.

Opening my eyes, I was staring up at these gorgeous onyx orbs. "Sasuke, you're ok," I whispered, placing my hand on the side of his face.

Was I going to die here? If so, I had at least saved the village. I felt something wet hit my face. I couldn't register if it was Sasuke crying or if it had suddenly started to rain. My vision was going dark, and I was no longer in the bright light that blanketed the land.

***Sasuke's POV***

I visited Kira everyday since the attack on the village two weeks ago. Tsunade said she had healed all of her inner organs, but the pain and strain she endured plus the loss of chakra kept her unconscious. Only when she regained all of her strength and built up her chakra again would she awaken.

I felt horrible. I had been wrong all along. Kira really did care about me. If she didn't, then she wouldn't have risked her life for me. And the way I looked at it, Kira did all of those things because she truly thought she was saving me. She hadn't meant to betray me, that was the farthest thing that she had wanted to do to me.

Kira loved me, and she had since were little kids, she would never intentionally hurt me. Kara had just found her weakness, me, and played upon that. Kira probably beat herself up enough the way it is. There was no need for me to make her feel worse.

I vowed that when she awoke, I would tell her how I felt.

***Kira's POV***

I could hear voices, but I couldn't see anything. Everything was dark, like all the lights in the room had been turned off. I realized my eyes weren't open, so I tried to open them, but they wouldn't cooperate at first. Finally, I got them to open, but all I could see was a blinding, bright, white light. Had I died and gone to heaven?

When my eyes focused, I saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sitting on chairs around my bed. What were they all doing here? Surely not to see me. Had I really died and my spirit was possessing another? I looked for the birthmark I bore on my right bicep. It was there, I wasn't dead. But, how else would that explain why may whole team was here- minus one sensei. I was sort of scared as the why they were here, maybe to yell at me? I figured I might as well get there attention and find out. Coughing, I got their attention.

"Kira!" Sakura cried, jumping up from her chair. "How do you feel?"

"A little tired, dizzy, and confused," I replied honestly. "What are you all doing here?"

Naruto and Sasuke stood up to and were at my side. "Checking up on a teammate," Naruto answered, "Believe it!"

"But after what I did-" I started.

Sasuke cut me off. "You proved yourself and how you really feel about the village and all of us. You love the village. You just got caught up with the wrong people. You sacrificed more than a lot of other ninja did or ever would."

"Whoa, Sasuke, that is like the most you ever speak, and it was all kind things," Naruto pointed out, laughing at him.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke frowned, crossing his arms.

I wanted to laugh and cry. "Ya," I wasn't so convinced they would all forgive me so easily. "Naruto, I'm sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it. You chose not to kidnap me even with Sasuke's life on the line. You are a true ninja," he replied giving me a thumb's up.

"You all forgive me?" I was skeptical. Why so easily? There had to be an ulterior motive behind it all somewhere.

"Yes!" Sakura cried, shaking her head. "We forgive you! Come on, Naruto, let's leave them alone. They have a lot to work out." With that, the two of them were gone.

"Sasuke, I-" I started to break the silence that was lingering between us.

"Shh, let me talk," he said, taking a deep breath. "Kira, I know now that you didn't mean to hurt me. You just wanted to get through to your sister. I understand that now, and I really do forgive you."

"Really?"

Sasuke leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss. In this one kiss, he told me how much he forgave me and how much he loved me. I was startled at first, but I kissed him back, pouring out my heart and soul into it.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked as he pulled away.

* * *

*Please review!*

And like I said, if I get a lot of reviews, I'll get another chapter up in the next few days!


	17. Two Hearts, One Love

Ok, sorry this one took a little longer to get out than I had hoped, but I finally did it! Yeah me! I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing! It means a lot, and I hope you continue to do so! I really appreciate it! It lets me know who is reading it and what they think!

So, here is the next chapter. Please review! I love feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

**Two Hearts, One Love**

***Kira's POV***

I sat at home, well, Sasuke's house, which was really like my home now. I had been here often enough, and we used to have sleepovers when we were little. Our mom's thought we were so cute together. I sighed as I thought about back then, when we only had to worry about what we were going to do for fun for the day. Those times seemed like forever ago

I was sitting in the main room on the couch. Sasuke sat in front of me; he had just brought a tray of tea out for me. I was still recovering from my injuries, and I was too weak to do much of anything for myself. I had been released from the hospital yesterday, and Sasuke had insisted I stay with him just so that he could keep an eye on me. No complaints from me, though. Just so long as he forgave me.

"Hungry?" he asked me.

"Sure," I nodded. "What are you going to make me?"

"Hn. Let's just go out," he suggested. He was probably tired of doing everything for me, which I didn't blame him. It must be tiring.

"Sounds good," I agreed. Going out for some fresh air would do me some good instead of staying inside all day, as I had done for the passed two days.

"Good. Let's go."

So, we slowly walked to the Ramen Shop. There, we were greeted by Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. I still felt a little awkward around them, but I just needed to get over that. We were a team again, and we were going to be working together. I had to push past this. It was my own fault for putting us in this position in the first place.

I took a seat beside Kakashi and Sasuke sat on my other side. "How are you feeling, Kira?" Kakashi asked me.

"Sore, but good," I gave them a small smile. I

"So when are you going to be back to normal?" asked Naruto. "So we can start sparring again!"

"The doctors say within a couple weeks. I'm trying my hardest to get back in the groove of things, so don't worry, Naruto, before long I'll be beating your butt again!"

"That's great!" Naruto was nodding until he realized that I had been dissing him, "Hey!"

Everyone laughed. Kakashi asked, "So, what do you plan on doing once you are mobile again?"

"Well, I plan on helping rebuild the town, and train a lot. I hate this weak and helpless feeling that comes with it. Not that I mind the attention," I smiled up at Sasuke.

He gave me a light smile in return. I wondered if Sasuke knew how to genuinely smile like normal people. His smiles always came off as a smirk, but this one. It looked semi-normal.

"You'll be back up on your feet in no time at all," Sakura assured me.

* * *

*****Two Weeks Later*****

* * *

***Sasuke's POV***

Walking through the village, I was hoping to find Kira. She had been working so hard lately to help the village and to fit herself back into her little niche. She had build many villagers' homes better than what they had been the first time, and she was able to do it fast. She hardly had any time for herself anymore.

I rounded the street corner and found her perched on the roof of one of the house's, nailing shingles into place. She was wearing loose fitting carpentry pants and a tight black belly shirt. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. I could see the sweat trickle down her face and the muscles in her arms. She looked so beautiful that I wanted to go up there and scoop her into my arms and-whoa. I need to stop thinking that way. I have no idea how she feels about me, and I need to slow down just a bit.

She must have sensed I was there, because she turned and jumped down to my side. One could really tell how much working out and training she had done over the last two weeks. She was hardly ever at home because she was always out and about. I wanted to join her on her training regiment, but she wanted to train alone for awhile, to get her body back in shape. She had progressed faster than what Tsunade had thought. She was basically one hundred percent back to normal.

"Do you need anything?" she asked me.

I wanted to hang out with her since I hardly ever got to see her, but I wasn't sure how to ask.

She smiled, "I can finish this tomorrow so that the two of us can hang out, ok?"

I nodded. She had probably read my mind when I hadn't answered right away. That was so troublesome- whoa, I just sounded like Shikamaru. I grabbed her hand once she had put away her tools and pulled her after me. I led her to the park as I wanted to show her my favorite place. I pulled her through the park and up to the hill overlooking the village.

"Sasuke, this place is awesome! I can't believe how beautiful this place is," she beamed.

I shrugged as I took a seat on the grass. It made my heart happy that she was so happy. Kira plopped down beside me.

"You were right. Oh, I haven't seen anything more beautiful than this view!"

"I have."

Kira looked at me oddly.

I wanted to face palm. I hadn't meant to say that outloud. I had been thinking it, sure. It had just slipped out. But, I couldn't take it back, and it would maybe make what I wanted to say a little easier. "Look, I wanted to thank you for sticking your neck out for me, for fighting for me, and I'm sorry for turning my back on you. I never hated you. I just… well, I needed to get away and clear my thoughts. Kira…. I…." Why was saying the L-word so hard to do? It was just a word. Come on uchiha, say it before you lose the moment! "L-l-love you."

With that, I reached out and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her to me. I kissed her square on the lips, surprising myself. My hormones were getting a little out of control. I had been wanting to kiss her since that day in the hospital two weeks ago, and I just seized the moment. It felt so good, and I wanted to continue like this forever. Kira surprised me too in that she kissed me back, with much enthusiasm.

She pulled back, "Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked. I was relieved that I didn't actually have to come right out and ask. She was such a intellectual individual.

I smiled, "Yes."

"We are two people, with a common bond. Two hearts, one love," she whispered before kissing me again.

I barely had time to register that she had just confessed that she loved me too! Kira had never made me happier, and it was the happiest I had felt in a long time. I only wished both of our parents were here to see this day, after all, it was them that wanted us to marry after all.

* * *

***Please review!***


	18. Taking a Break

So I thought I got this one out fairly quickly, don't you? Yeah me! I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing! It means a lot, and I hope you continue to do so! I really appreciate it! It lets me know who is reading it and what they think!

So, here is the next chapter. Please review! I love feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18 Taking a Break**

*****Kira's POV*****

I leaned into Sasuke's shoulder and rested my head upon his chest. I knew that Sasuke wasn't used to public displays of affection- well, he probably was used to any affection at all- at least not since he family was killed. I figured he felt a little uncomfortable because he hesitated to put his arm around me, and when he did, he rested awkwardly on my shoulder. I smiled; being together was something we were both going to have to get used to again.

Since his family was gone, there was no one else to show Sasuke any love. Sure, he had his fan girls, but they were just infatuated- it wasn't the real thing; it wasn't what Sasuke had needed or wanted. While I was with my grandmother, she cared for me and in her own twisted mind, was training me out of love. I will never see it that way, but I can't deny the fact that she loved me. If she didn't, she would have let me stay in the village with Sasuke.

Sighing, I wondered what Sasuke was thinking about. Was he scared? Hesitant? Nervous? Happy? I knew I was a little of all of them. I had never actually allowed my heart to get too close to anyone after Sasuke and I were separated, so it was going to take a little bit for it to open back up. I looked up at Sasuke and tried to gauge his expression. He was looking out over the village. To anyone else's eyes, they would say he was expressionless, but I could see the happiness flowing inside him.

I closed my eyes and leaned back into him and we both layed down in the grass, my head atop his chest, his arm around my waist. I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**Fast Forward**

* * *

We were walking back down the hill to the village. Tons of emotions bombarding me all at once. Love. I loved Sasuke with all my heart. Scared. What if it didn't work out? How badly would we be scarred? Relief. We were finally together again, just how it should be. Compassion. I was going to share my life with him, and that was what I wanted. Happiness. I was so blissful with him, I can't describe it with words.

We stopped at the Ramen Shop before heading home for a small bite to eat. It was the only reason we had gotten up to leave. Sasuke's stomach was basically begging for food. Well, so was mine. Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Choji, and Shikamaru were all sitting around a giant table just outside the shop slurping down their bowls of ramen.

"Hey, Sasuke!" gushed Ino as she stared lovingly at her current crush. Her eyes landed on mine, "And, Kira, right?"

"Ya," I smiled, rubbing the back of my head.

"Guess we have never really met, huh?" Tenten said.

"Not officially anyway," I agreed.

They all took turns introducing themselves. I vaguely remembered them from when we were little. I didn't really know Neji, Lee, or Tenten because they were older, but the others I did. "I sort of remember you all from when we were little."

They all nodded, as if trying to remember from way back then. Tenten glanced at Sasuke's and my hands, which were interlocked with each other. "So, are you two dating?" she asked.

Every pair of eyes went to Sasuke, as if asking is this true? I understand their confusion. Sasuke never opened up to anyone, and he never really showed any feeling towards anyone. But, was it really so shocking that the two of us were together? Sasuke didn't look like he wanted to answer the question, so I saved him from the embarrassment he was sure to feel.

"As of about ten minutes ago, yes," I smiled at Sasuke, and he returned a small smile back. I had to work on him smiling more and bigger.

Everyone kind of gasped. "He just smiled!" Naruto cried, pointing at Sasuke in disbelief.

Sasuke's smile faded into a smirk. "You want to start something, idiot?"

Naruto held up his hands in surrender as I laughed out loud.

"So, are you as good a fighter as Naruto says you are?" Neji asked, breaking the awkward moment.

I shrugged, "I don't know what he has been telling you, but I'd like to think I'm not terrible."

Sasuke's infamous smirk was plastered to her face. "I bet she's better than you." He was staring at Neji with a look that said that there was no way in heck he was going to lose.

"Really? I'd like to test that theory," Neji raised his eyebrows. Word on the street was that Neji was good, and he knew that. Losing to me didn't even cross his mind.

"Oh, I don't know," I shook my head. I so wanted to beat the crap out of this guy, but I didn't want to look too cocky.

"Oh come on. Ten bucks says I beat you," Neji said.

"That's it? You aren't very sure of yourself. Fifty bucks says I'm going to wipe the floor with you!" I smiled playfully.

Neji was now intrigued. "Sixty."

"Eighty." I was bound and determined that I was going to win.

"A hundred." Wow. He was either the world's dumbest person, really cocky, or really good. I was leaning towards he was really good. Neji was a Hyuuga, meaning he had the Byakugan to help him. Well, I had a lot on my side to help me as well.

Too bad I didn't have any more money to bet, or I would have kept raising the stakes. "Deal." I nodded. I needed to get a job, though after this, I'd be a hundred dollars richer.

We faced off down on the training grounds. The others followed behind us and were betting on which of us they thought was going to win. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were all on my side. Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Lee were all on Neji's side. They had all placed a hundred dollars into the pot to be divided by the winners after the match. If I won, we would be splitting one thousand dollars. That was quite the amount of cash. Each of us would be getting two hundred dollars.

"Ok, let's begin," Neji said.

"You first," I told him crossing my arms across my chest.

"Aren't you going to fight back?" he asked.

I sat down. "I bet I can beat you without having to stand up."

He raised his eyebrows. "Your funeral."

"The match is over when you surrender or are unable to continue," I told him. The others were officiating, though we really didn't need it.

Neji smirked, "Just go."

"Be my guest."

Neji started off by throwing kunei at me. I back-flipped, using only my hands. I landed in the sitting position. He tried again and I merely ducked out of the way.

"You've got to be better than that if you even want to touch me," I taunted.

He came at me with some taijutsu, which I was really good at as well. Though, he did manage to take my legs out from underneath me. But, I turned my body and landed on my hands and flipped back to the sitting position. Neji was all business, he wasn't playing around like I was with him. Neji was one of the better genin, but he definitely wasn't at my level.

He managed to catch my shoulder when he tried punching me, but I used to the force to swing my leg around to kick him, but he ducked and grabbed my leg and threw me up into the air, making me lose my balance, but I landed on my hands and swung back down into my original position.

Neji lunged at me, ready to attack using his gentle fists. I knew of his attacks from Sasuke. He had wanted me to help train him once to be able to dodge those specific attacks. I dodged to the left and kicked him the chin. He flew upwards and landed next to me. I used my paralyzing jutsu and held a kunei to his throat,

"I win," I said, releasing the jutsu.

"Lucky move," he said.

"Not luck, skill," I corrected.

Naruto gladly took the money and started handing out the earnings to all of us.

Later, I was sitting with Sasuke, and we were watching the sunset together. I heard a noise from behind us, but it was only Neji. "Kira, I was wondering if I could talk to you privately."

Sasuke looked at me. I frowned, why alone? I shrugged and followed him deeper into the woods. "What's up, Neji?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier," he said, referring to the match and how he hadn't thought I was good enough.

I shrugged, "It wasn't that big of a deal, Neji. I don't see why that calls for an apology. I'm used to people thinking I'm not good enough."

"It wasn't that," he shook his head, looking me in the eyes.

I was taken aback. "Then, what was it?" What else could it be? I had only met him today. There was nothing that he did that called for an apology.

"I was jealous."

Now I was really confused. "Jealous of what?"

"Of Sasuke."

I furrowed my brows. "I'm not sure I'm following you," I shook my head again. What was he trying to say?

He walked up beside me, closing the gap between us. "Maybe this will answer your question," he said as he leaned in and kiss me. I pulled back and slapped him across the face.

Hearing a noise behind me, I turned to see Sasuke staring wide eyed at us. When he composed himself, he lunged.

* * *

*Please review!*


	19. The Warning

I know this one is a little short, and I apologize, but I wanted to get another chapter out. So I thought I got this one out fairly quickly, don't you? Yeah me! I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing! It means a lot, and I hope you continue to do so! I really appreciate it! It lets me know who is reading it and what they think!

So, here is the next chapter. Please review! I love feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19 The Warning**

*********Sasuke's POV*********

They were taking awhile, and I was beginning to get very curious, so I walked in the direction they had gone. I was feeling very apprehensive about the time alone those two were spending when Neji didn't look like he liked her all that well. What were they doing? They had walked a ways into the trees as well. Why? Look at me, I was starting to sound like a possessive, jealous boyfriend.

They weren't doing anything but talking. She has a lot of guy friends, and that is fine with me. Her job requires her to spend a lot of one on one with other ninja. It's fine. I took a deep breath to collect myself. I could trust her; she would never do anything to hurt me.

I stepped into a clearing and saw the two of them up ahead. For some reason, I ended up hiding behind a tree. I didn't know why I felt like I had to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it. My body was acting of its own accord. I watched silently as the two were talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but Kira looked really confused.

Neji's back was to me, so I couldn't see his own expressions, but he was moving his arms and gesturing with his hands a lot. Suddenly, Neji closed the gap between them and kissed her, but she slapped him away. For the instand that they kissed, my heart stopped. It felt as though it had been ripped from my chest. It wasn't until I saw her slap him away that I lunged at him. What kind of guy was Neji? Who did he think he was? Anger sered through my body and I was out to do some serious damage.

* * *

*********Kira's POV*********

Sasuke, whose eyes were filled with anger and protectiveness, lunged at Neji. Neji dodged easily by side stepping him, but Sasuke had made a clone, which pinned Neji to the ground. Neji's movements were off. He wasn't moving as he usually did, as he had done when we were sparring earlier. These moves were much more advanced and much faster. Had he been holding back earlier?

I sensed movement behind us, and Neji appeared out of the trees. "What's going on?" he asked. "I thought I heard fighting." He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw whom Sasuke was fighting.

I looked at Sasuke, "Which is the real one?"

He looked between the two Neji's. He shook his head, "I can't tell. They look identical."

"My bet is the one you're pinning is the imposter," I told him.

"Probably," Sasuke agreed.

Imposter Neji squirmed out of Sasuke's grip and jumped back.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Whom I am is not the issue. You must leave the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Quickly, before they come for you," the imposter warned. "It is not safe here."

"Who is 'they'?" I asked. I didn't understand. Did he mean Kara and Itachi?

He looked around. "Now isn't the time nor the place to discuss it. I'll meet you at your house tomorrow night at eight. I will be in my true form."

"How will I know if it is you?"

"You'll know," he assured me before he ran into the trees and disappeared. Neji, Sasuke, and I all exchanged looks.

"Well, this is awkward," I smiled nervously as I ran my hand through my hair.

Neji looked away; he knew what the imposter had done. He nodded at us before he headed home. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and we headed back to his place. "Whomever that was, he seemed scared of something," Sasuke noted.

"Or someone," I agreed. "What I don't understand is why he wanted to impersonate Neji. What was the purpose of that? And why did he kiss me? And, he seemed to really know me. But how? Who was it?" There were so many questions racing through my head.

"Hopefully all of those questions will be answered tomorrow night. I'm going to ask Naruto and Neji and Kakashi and Lee to watcdh the house tomorrow night during our little meeting," Sasuke said.

"Why?" I glanced up at him, curious.

"In case someone comes after him, thus in tern, putting you in danger."

"What? You don't think I could handle myself?" I asked, irritated.

"That's not it. I just want to be careful. I fI have to lose you again, I don't know how I will survive this time," his grip on my hand tightened. I leaned into him, pulling him into a hug. I tugged on the collar of his shirt to bring his lips down to mine.

"What was that for?" he asked, pulling back.

"You are the most important thing in my life," I replied with a smile and leaning back into his arms. We walked into the house like that. We walked into his room and sat on the bed together, not saying anything for a long time.

Finally, I spoke. "Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"A little. Someone is after you. Who wouldn't be worried?" Sasuke replied.

"I feel like I knew the guy somehow. I don't know from where, but I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that this isn't the first time we've met. That we go way back, but I don't understand why I wouldn't remember him if that is the case," I said.

"Let's not worry about it tonight. Just get some rest. We'll deal with this in the morning." He kissed my forehead and we fell asleep in each others' arms. However, I didn't really sleep. There were too many things running through my head. Where could I possibly know this guy from? Why was he so afraid? Who was he afraid of? Why did he want to warn me?

Endless questions went unanswered. I was just worrying myself out of sleep. I tried to close my eyes and sleep, but it wouldn't come. I was just way too nervous about tomorrow. Instead, I just stared at Sasuke, who was breathing heavily. I sighed as I closed my eyes and waited to succumb to sleep.

* * *

Again, sorry it is so short! *Please review!*


	20. The Nightmare

So sorry it took so long, but Thanksgiving break, I went without a computer! I know, it was weird! But, I got a chapter out as quickly as I could, so here you go! I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing! It means a lot, and I hope you continue to do so! I really appreciate it! It lets me know who is reading it and what they think!

So, here is the next chapter. Please review! I love feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20 The Nightmare

*********Kira's POV*********

**

* * *

5 Years Ago**

* * *

"Kira, I have someone I want you to meet," Grandma told me as I entered the room, which I had been summoned into from training. Grandma walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, guiding me to the table in the center of the room. She gestured for me to take a seat at the table, and I did as I was told.

"This is Shinju Katura. He is going to be your constant companion from here on out," Grandma explained as she grabbed a small boy's arm and jerked him towards me. The boy had black hair with deep brown eyes that were filled with sadness. The young boy fell to his knees in front of me. He looked up at me, with what I had expected to be hatred, but in his eyes was obedience. "Shinju, meet your master."

Shinju got up and bowed to me.

Throughout the years, I never once considered myself his master, or my body guard, or companion as Grandma put it. He was my best friend. I told him everything, and likewise about him. When I would start crying from missing Sasuke, his shoulder was always there for me to cry on. He listened to me. He always had my back and was constantly covering for me to keep me from getting into trouble. We were inseparable as we did everything together. Though, we did have to act the part in front of my grandma. I would order him to get me little things so grandma wouldn't get too suspicious.

"Come on Shiju. We have to go train before Grandma finds out," I was saying as I stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. He was a little slower than I.

"I'm coming," he replied, rushing to catch up with me.

We were both running to the practice field behind the complex of the house to go train. Shinju and I had been wandering around the city together for most of the afternoon. At nine years old, we were old enough to break out of the complex and go exploring and be back before anyone knew we were gone.

We made it to the field, but my grandmother was already there; she was waiting for us. We came to a stop in front of her and bowed our heads in sorrow rather than respect. I regretted getting Shinju involved. It had been my idea after all, and now he was going to take the wrath of it.

"I'm sorry Grandma-" I started, not sure how to cover our tracks. I couldn't lie about what we had done as she probably already knew. She probably had people following us everywhere we went.

"It was my fault. I was hungry and we decided to go get our own meal," Shinju spoke up, bowing deeper. I closed my eyes. I hated it when he tried to take the blame off of me. He knew what my grandmother would do to me, but it was my burden to bare.

"I shall forgive you, but just this once. And only because I'm impressed you were able to slip by all the guards patrolling the area. Your training is beginning to pay off, Kira. Now, finish your training." She walked back into the complex, leaving us to do our workout.

"You didn't have to cover for me you know," I told Shinju as we started running laps around the track. We were supposed to run five miles as quickly as we could. And we were not allowed to walk or jog. It had to be a sprint.

"I know, but I couldn't stand to see you get into any more trouble," he answered.

I shook my head as I stared straight ahead. Turning my attention back to him, I asked, "Want to race?"

"You even have to ask?"

He smiled as he took off ahead of me. I raced to keep up with him. When he tried, we were equally matched, and we ended up tying. Shinju was a master at making the training fun and bearable for me. If it wasn't for him, I wasn't sure I'd make it through the day. Training for three more hours, we were finally allowed to head back to the complex. Walking passed the main room, we saw Grandma talking to one of her advisors. Ignoring them, we headed up to our rooms.

"Thanks Shinju," I said suddenly; I hadn't meant to say it outloud, but I couldn't take it back now.

"For what?" he looked up, surprised, as he opened his door.

"For always having my back," I shrugged, wanting to give him a hug, but feeling too embarrassed to do so.

"Hey, it's what friends are for, and you would do the same for me, right?" he asked before disappearing into his room without bothering to hear my answer.

"Right."

Shinju was always there for me, but I wasn't always there for him like I had promised. We were eleven, six months before my grandma had been murdered by Kara. We had been trying to escape and had gotten caught, again. It was about our millionth attempt to get out of that hell-hole. Grandma held him and I in separate rooms. She told me they were torturing him to get me to talk, to confess. Grandma had begun to regret her decision of placing Shinju under my control, as I was too kind hearted.

"Whose idea was it to run?" she asked, placing her hands firmly on the table in front of me. She stared me straight in the eyes. But, I wouldn't back down. I refused.

"It was mine," I replied with a defiant look in my eyes.

"You lie," Grandma pounded her fists on the table as she pushed herself upright again. "You know that one of my jutsus is to see in peoples' minds. He seems to be a bad influence on you."

"No," I shook my head fervently. "He is my best friend." I knew I shouldn't have admitted that out loud as to my grandma, it was a weakness, something that bound me.

She shook her head as she quit pacing long enough to give me a pitying look. "You leave me no other choice. I am forced to erase him from your memory once and for all." She leaned in and placed her hand on my head. A jolt of pain washed over me.

* * *

**Fast forward**

* * *

*********Sasuke's POV*********

"Ahhh!" Kira screamed in her sleep, yet again, waking me from slumber.

I rolled over, gently shaking her shoulder, trying to wake her. "Kira. Kira, it was just a dream."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Shinju!"

"Who?" I furrowed my brows. I didn't recognize that name at all.

"Shinju! That's the guy coming over tomorrow!" she replied, sitting up.

I shook my head, "And you just suddenly remembered?"

"I just dreamt of him. He was my best friend while I lived in the complex. But, when we tried to run away from the complex and my grandmother's control, she caught us and erased him from my memory." She was rubbing her temples, as if it hurt her head to remember.

"Why would she do that?" I sat up as well.

"To keep me from trying to escape again, probably. Or to prove to herself that she could control me."

Kira leaned into my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. She had been through so much, and I hadn't been there to help her through those six year of pain.

My heart wished her grandmother was still alive so tha tI could take her out myself. She caused Kira so much pain, taking her away from me, forcing her to become a soldier, erasing her memory. There was one thing I could thank Kara for: killing her grandmother. No matter what, I would be there for Kira. No matter what. I would gladly give up my life in exchange for hers. I loved her with all my heart.

* * *

***Please review!***


	21. The Meeting

So sorry it took so long, but I it's finals week! I have been studying non stop. So hopefully I'll get good grades in my classes. So, I haven't been on this site in awhile. But, I got a chapter out as quickly as I could, so here you go! I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing! It means a lot, and I hope you continue to do so! I really appreciate it! It lets me know who is reading it and what they think! Since I won't be able to post anything over Christmas break, I might put up another chapter if I get reviews.

So, here is the next chapter. Please review! I love feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21 The Meeting

*****Kira's POV*****

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining in on my cheek, caressing me with its warmth. I stirred, finding myself in Sasuke's arms. He was holding me so tight, it felt like a vice grip. I had to wake him up in order for me to get up.

"Protective much?" I teased as I sat up, smiling down at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Don't worry. I'm glad you care so much," I grinned, leaning down to kiss him.

"Wow, had I known this was how you were going to act when I was overprotective, I would have done it more often," he joked.

"Wow, he does have a comical side," I smiled before getting up and changing. I walked down into the kitchen while Sasuke changed and made breakfast

**

* * *

Fast Forward to that night when they meet Shinju**

* * *

Sasuke and I walked to my house in silence for neither of us knew exactly what to say. The crickets chirping played a melody inside my head as I tried to calm the nerves. It would be the first time that I'd get to meet up with Shinju is so long. How would he be different? How would he be the same? I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about him when we had been so close.

When Sasuke and I reached the gates to my compound, I noticed that Shinju was already there. He had changed since we were little. He had grown much cuter with his shaggy brown hair and golden colored eyes. He wore a blue muscle shirt that showed off the lean muscles in his arms. Sitting atop the steps of my old house, he waited.

"Shinju!" I cried as I rushed to great him, leaving Sasuke to catch up.

"I knew you would figure out who I was," he said as he took my hands. "I knew I wasn't that forgettable."

Sasuke came up behind me and stood protectively at my side. He was sending off an aura that said I was his and his alone. Shinju seemed to sense this and dropped my hands. "I see you are doing exactly as your parents had wanted. You two seem to be getting along nicely."

"Yes we are," I nodded as Sasuke and I smiled at each other. But, I got serious. "But, we need to get down to business."

But before Shinju had a chance to say anything, Naruto and the gang showed up. Everyone was here, well, all the Genin anyway. Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto. This shouldn't have come as any surprise, but I was surprised nonetheless

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Well, Neji told us about this guy, and we all wanted to come and support you," Naruto explained. "Believe it!"

"There is nothing you need to worry about," I assured them. I was with Shinju. He was a good guy; someone I missed terribly.

"Wrong, Kira. We have a lot to worry about," Shinju cut in. His face was all business. Nothing about his posture suggested anything but serious.

"Ok, then why don't you start at the beginning," Sakura suggested so that we are all on the same page here."

"Ok," Shinju walked into the compound and sat in the grass in front of the porch. We all followed suit. "Kira and I knew each other when we were little- when she was taken away from the Leaf Village. I was assigned to be her protector. When we tried to run away, we got caught and her grandmother had me erased from her memory, and I was banished from the region for as long as the grandmother was alive. I wandered around the land, seeking a place to stay, to call my own. It was then that I caught up with Kara and Itachi, not knowing what they had become. I thought they had escaped and were living peacefully away from the village. I was wrong. They were horrible beasts. I pretended to join them in the hopes that one day I would find you. Well, my plan worked, however, Kara and Itachi are plotting something evil. She is plotting the ultimate revenge. She is hoping to kill you for good, Kira. She and Itachi have rounded up the best rogue ninja around and are planning on attacking the village in a week. Their only mission is to kill you and anyone who gets in the way. And if they destroy the village on the way, it doesn't matter to them."

I shook my head. All this to kill me? "Why are you just now coming to me?" I asked Shinju.

"I couldn't before. Kara didn't tell me where you were, and then when she did finally confide in me, she had someone follow me to see if I was loy or if I would betray her by coming to find you," he explained. "I've been biding my time patiently.

"Then how did you finally get away?" Sasuke asked.

"I put a sleeping drug in the guards drink and slipped away. I only have about ten minutes left," Shinju answered.

"What do you propose we do?" I asked him.

"Evacuate the city. Keep your best ninja and ambush Kara," Shinju stood to leave. "I must go. I cannot be late getting back, or they will kill me."

I got up as well, "Thank you for coming!" I pulled him into a hug. He had gotten so much bigger and taller than I. I relished his scent as I had not seen nor heard from him in so many years. I knew not when I would see him again. When I let go, he was gone.

"So, we need to go tell Lady Tsunade right away," Sasuke said, standing up as well and moving to my side.

"Yes, we can do that now, and let her decide what would be the best course of action," Neji agreed.

"I'm staying behind no matter what," I informed them all.

"Then I am too," Sasuke took my hand in his.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Naruto exclaimed, "Believe it!"

"All for one and one for all," Sakura said and slowly the rest of the Genin were with me as well.

I smiled. How had I become so lucky to have all these good friends on my side? If someone had told me that they would all be on my side a few months ago, I would have laughed in their face. It was remarkable how much each of us had grown up.

We raced to Tsunade's.

* * *

***Please review!***


	22. Getting Prepared

I got a chapter out as quickly as I could- as I promised, so here you go! I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing! It means a lot, and I hope you continue to do so! I really appreciate it! It lets me know who is reading it and what they think! Sorry it is so short!

So, here is the next chapter. Please review! I love feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22: **

**Getting Prepared**

*****Kira's POV*****

"Come on, you call them kicks?" I shouted at Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten, Hinata, and some other girls of different ages that had stayed behind to fight. Beings as I was the most experienced Shinobi in the village, Tsunade had appointed me head of defense. I was in charge of training the girls of the village to be able to fight and protect themselves.

Sasuke and Naruto were training some of the younger guys, kids in Konahamaru's class whose family was not yet gone. Not that they would be fighting, but we were taking safety precautions. The two made me laugh. They were not the best of teachers.

"Water break," I informed my group. As soon as they heard the word water, they all dashed off.. I shook my head and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my neck and went to see how Sasuke and Naruto were doing. Whatever it was, I felt bad for the kids. I thought I was a hard teacher.

When I arrived, they were trying to get a really young boy to drop his blanket so he could practice with the others. "Come on kid, just let go," Sasuke was telling him.

"Come on, it'll be easier to fight. Believe it," Naruto was saying.

I rolled my eyes. "Want me to give it a try?" I offered.

"Be my guest," Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances.

I knelt down to the kids height. "What's your name?" I asked sweetly, giving the young boy a genuine smile.

"Koji," he said, holding his blanket tighter to his chest.

"My name is Kira," I told him. "Do you like that blanket?" I nodded along with him

"Yes."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A ninja."

I smiled. "Who's your favorite? Mine is the hokage."

He seemed to be into the conversation now that it was about something interesting. "Kakashi! He's so cool with his jutsus! I want to be just like him!"

I grinned. "He is pretty awesome, isn't he? But, how are you going to train if you are holding the blanket? Don't you think you'll trip a lot?"

"I don't know," he replied meekly.

"You know, Kakashi doesn't carry around a blanket, does he? Why don't you give me the blanket and I'll take good care of it for you. You can come get it when you are finished training. How does that sound?" I held out my hand. I watched as Koji slowly set the blanket in my hands. "Good choice. Now, why don't you go get something to drink?" I suggested.

"Kay," he nodded as he raced off to join his friend.

**

* * *

**

*****Sasuke's POV*****

I watched as Kira threw the blanket at me. "That's how it's done," she said with a smirk, which she had probably picked up from me, as she strode off to get a drink herself.

My admiration for her grew twice as much. She had so many talents. Sometimes, I felt like she left me behind in her dust. But, I thought, she always came back for me and helped me through. I knew she cared about me as much as I cared for her. I was just really worried about losing her in the upcoming battle, though I would never admit that out loud.

We had about three days before the attack on the village was supposed to happen. Today was our last training day. The kids had to leave with their family's or friends depending on whom was staying behind. There was a lot of tears as the kids knew they might not see us again.

I walked over to Kira, who was surrounded by a bunch of the kids. She was laughing easily at something one of the kids had said. I smiled instinctively. She was so cute with her lopsided grin. When the kids saw me coming closer, they squealed and rushed at me.

"Sasuke, can you and Kira spar for us?" one of the girls asked; she looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes and the lip pout.

"Ya, we want to watch real ninjas in action," a feisty little boy added.

I shot Kira a look. She just shrugged, but I could see the amusement in her eyes. She wanted to spar with me, but she was leaving the decision up to me. I sighed. If she beat me, I would be teased for it endlessly. If I didn't agree, however, I would look like a wuss.

"Ok, I agreed and the kids dispersed and stood in a circle around us.

"Ready, Sasuke?" Kira asked mockingly. "There aren't any rules. Anything goes."

"I'm ready," I nodded. Or as ready as I'd ever be to fight her.

She took off towards me and threw some kunei at me. I dodged them swift fully and easily. Just as she was going to land, I did a spin kick. She just barely missed me by leaning backwards onto her hands. She kicked me in the face as she moved her feet up and behind her. When her feet touched the ground, she leaped forward and pinned me to the nearest tree.

She was so much more advanced than me. And this fight was proving futile on my part. I had trained all my life, and she was this far ahead of me? Anger welled up inside me. Itachi had told me once that I didn't have enough anger. That I wasn't nearly strong enough. Well, he was right. I wasn't strong enough. Kira, a girl, was kicking the crap out of me.

"Come on, Sasuke," she grinned. "What's wrong? Can't you beat a girl?" I knew she was only teasing, but the anger was building. Just so I didn't cause a scene, I brushed passed her and walked off. I never looked back.

I heard her call my name, and then it was drowned out by all the cheers of the kids. I noticed most of the Genin had been watching as well. I kept my head down and ran deeper into the forest.

**

* * *

*Please review!***


	23. The Talk

So sorry for the lack of chapter lately! But I went home for Christmas break, and my family does not have internet at the house. It didn't help that I couldn't get to the library because we were snowed in or it was closed for the holidays. Thank you all for being patient, and here is the next chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing! It means a lot, and I hope you continue to do so! I really appreciate it! It lets me know who is reading it and what they think!

So, here is the next chapter. Please review! I love feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23 The Talk**

***Kira's POV***

Had I done something wrong? I wondered to myself as I watched storm off into the forest, disappearing from sight. Was it something I had said? Was it that I had beaten him? Was he embarrassed by that in front of all these people? "Naruto!" I yelled. He jumped to my side. "You're in charge."

Without a backwards glance I took off after Sasuke, trying to piece together the solution to all my questuoins. What had set him off? What had I done? Was he mad that I won? He should know me well enough by now that I don't hold back, at anything. He shouldn't have been mad about my talking smack. He knew I was kidding.

I sighed outwardly as I traced his chakra trail to the secret spot where we had agreed to date each other without actually having to ask each other. I smiled at the memory. A moment in time that I would never forget for the rest of my life.

Sasuke was sitting in the grass looking out over the village. His face was masked, so I had no way of knowing what was running through his head. I wasn't sure how to approach him, so I sat next to him. He continued to stare off into the distance, however.

"Do you want to talk about something?" I asked looking out at the village, to see what he was seeing. I hated being left in the dark like this. I wanted to help him through whatever it was that he was trying to deal with.

He took so long to answer, I was beginning to think he hadn't heard me, and I was about to repeat myself. Finally, he said, "I'm just depressed is all."

I couldn't help but think, Emo much? I shoved that thought away, and asked, "About what?" I turned and looked at him, now.

"You, me, Itachi and Kara, a lot of things," he shrugged. He still wouldn't look at me, which made me feel a little apprehensive.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I just feel so left behind."

"Left behind? What do you mean?" Now I was really confused. I hadn't left him out of anything; I hadn't abandoned him in any way. Unless he meant Itachi. He had looked up to Itachi as a hero when they were kids, before the murders.

"Me and you are the same age, yet you are probably stronger than most Jonin. And I'm left behind. I'm still too weak. I need to be stronger to beat Itachi and Kara. I feel like I'm a little kid again, walking in Itachi's shadow. Only now, it's your shadow."

"Sasuke, I'm not this strong by choice. My grandmother worked me, pushed me to my limits to get me here. I'm not going to apologize for something I didn't do. I didn't ask to be like this."

"I understand that. I don't expect you to apologize. Hey, you asked what was wrong, so I answered."

"Well, pardon me." I turned away, and went back to staring at the sky. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Look, I don't want to fight. I just feel like I'm standing still and everyone around me is moving so fast. I don't know what I should do. For as long as I can remember, I've wanted revenge. To avenge my family. How do I do that if I am not improving any? I can't even beat a girl!"

"You are improving, maybe not as fast as you want, but you are still getting better. You have so much potential. You just need to harness it all," I said.

"I know what you are saying is true, but I can't help how I feel. I mean, I used to be stronger than you when we were little. I was stronger than everyone all during school, and now, I'm not the best, I'm mediocre."

"I remember you always being stronger than me. Remember when we were six and some kid, who was like twelve, was picking on me?" I remembered that day vividly. That poor little kid had no idea what he was in for.

"He was calling you retarded and dumb."

"Ya. Anyway, you were there to beat him up for me, and he was six years older than us."

"Ya, you were bawling like a little baby."

"I was not bawling. I was sobbing… a little."

Sasuke chuckled. I smiled.

"Sasuke, you'll find a way, we'll find a way. We always do."

He didn't say anything, and his smile faded.

"Sasuke, you don't have to do this alone. I want my revenge too. We can do this together. You can lean on me like I know I can lean on you."

"Thanks, Kira," he nodded at me, finally looking me in the eyes. I could see all the pain and sadness still lurking within. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Good. Glad I could help. Now, do you want me to tell everyone you got sick?"

"Nah, I'm coming back. Everything just erupted. I'm glad you were here," he grabbed my hand and leaned in to give me a big kiss. I kissed him back passionately.

"So, this is why you two left?" came Kiba's voice from behind us. The way he was talking, he hadn't been there too long.

We pulled a part quickly. Kiba and Neji were standing on a tree branch. "We thought you guys might have been attacked since you were taking so long to get back," Neji informed us. Both had smirks beaming across their faces.

I blushed a little. "Sorry guys. We're good. We'll be right behind you."

The two kept smirking at us, but left nonetheless. Sasuke and I burst out laughing. We were crying we were laughing so hard. Well, Sasuke laughed about as hard as he could, which wasn't very hard. I was dying I was laughing so hard.

We got up and made our way back to the others and finished the day training. When the day was over, everyone ran home as fast as they could before the trainers could change their minds and make them train some more. They had all been working really hard.

Sasuke had gone on ahead home. I wanted to talk to Kiba and Neji and ask them to not tease us about it in front of everyone else, in particular Sakura and Ino. They already hated me the way it was. And, I didn't think Sasuke needed the added stress of being teased, especially right now. We were all too vulnerable.

As I neared the ramen shop where I could see the two sitting as they gobbled down their bowls of ramen, something hit me on the back of the head.

I tried to keep my balance, but my brain wanted to sleep. It wanted me to just lie down on the ground. Before I knew it, the ground was right beneath me, and I blacked out.

* * *

*Please review!*


	24. Kidnapped!

I didn't get as many reviews last chapter. Does that mean you didn't like it as much? Come on people, I need to know what you think of it all! Yeah, this one is longer! Anyhow, the story is winding down fast. Only a few more chapters. Thank you all for being patient, and here is the next chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing! It means a lot, and I hope you continue to do so! I really appreciate it! It lets me know who is reading it and what they think!

So, here is the next chapter. Please review! I love feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24 Kidnapped**!

***Sasuke's POV***

I was sitting on the balcony of my room, staring up at the moon forlornly. This might be our last night together. I had bought some ramen from Ichiraku's place since I didn't feel like cooking today, and I wasn't going to have her do anything of the sort tonight. Tonight was just going to be about us.

I went and threw the food in the kitchen, hoping she wouldn't be too much longer. I didn't want the food to get cold. I wanted this night to be special. It would be one of the last nights of us together before the fight. I wanted her to be at ease. I wanted her to have a good memory of us incase I would not make it. I couldn't even imagine what would happen if she was the one that did not make it. But, that was doubtful as she more skilled than many in the whole village. Kira would be able to hold her own. I was not worried about her.

But, where was she? She said she was only going to go talk to the guys for a few minutes. Glancing at the clock, it had been about forty five minutes. Maybe she was talking to someone else and lost track of time. But, that wasn't like her.

***Kira's POV***

When I came to, I was in my own home, the house I grew up in. Dazed and confused as to why I would be here, I looked around. Hair in my face, I went to put it behind my ear. I found I was tied to a chair. I tugged and pulled, but the ropes that bound me had chakra flowing through it that was much more powerful than I. I had no chance of getting out.

"That will do you no good. The rope is fused with my chakra. You won't escape," a voice said from the shadows behind me. I recognized that voice, though I hadn't heard it in such a long time. Not long enough, however.

I craned my neck to see. "Itachi!" I hissed.

"You sound unhappy to see me. It's been so long; I just assumed it would be a greater welcome than that," he sneered as he stepped out of hiding from the depths of the shadows to come and face me.

"Where's Kara?" I asked, knowing she couldn't be far away. Those two were attached at the hip, inseparable. Kind of like Sasuke and I.

"I'm right here," she stepped out next to Itachi. She seemed to have that smirk permanently attached to her face. Something she had learned from Itachi, no doubt.

"What do you want this time?" I frowned at her. How could we even be related? She was such a vile creature that didn't deserve to exist in this world.

"Oh, revenge," Kara replied nonchalantly. She viewed her little plot as though it were a game. A game she was sure to win. Unfortunately for her, I was the top competitor and would not allow her any success.

"On me or the village?" I sneered at her.

"Both." She shrugged and paced around me.

"So, what's your plan?"

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door, giving Kara the opportunity to not have to answer my question. Kara tore the ropes off with a wave of her hand, but she grabbed my hair to hold me in place, giving an extra yank just to show she could. The sharinggan in her eyes flashed from the door to me.

"It's Sasuke. Tell him that you don't ever want to do with him. Get rid of him, or we will kill him along with your precious village," Kara ordered, a sneer forming on her lips. She knew she had me. She held my weakness in her hand and was squeezing it right before my eyes. I had to give in, or I was going to be sorry later.

***Sasuke's POV***

She wasn't coming, and I feared something was wrong. I had grown impatient, and I couldn't stomach staring at that clock any longer and went to find her. I found Kiba and Neji; they informed me that they had never even seen Kira after training had been let out. Where could she have gone? I took off down the street, keeping my eyes peeled for anything suspicious. After searching the streets of Konoha, I found myself at her old house. I couldn't imagine why she would be here, but it was the only place left to check.

I knocked on the door and waited, hoping-praying- that she would answer telling me she had needed to grab something real quick. No one was coming. I tried once more, my heart rate speeding up. I told myself if no one answered, I would take a look around inside. She had to be here. I had looked everywhere else.

Finally, the door creaked open- however, very slowly, and Kira's head poked out. "Hey," I said, relief resonating in my voice. "What are you doing here? I thought we were having dinner at my place."

After a moment, Kira spoke, "I'm not coming," Kira shook her head, taking a deep breath. "Not now or ever."

I frowned, taken completely by surprise. I had run a million scenarios through my head, and not once had I thought anything like this would happen. "Kira, what's wrong?" I asked, stepping forward. Nothing she was saying was making any sense to me.

"Sasuke, we're over!" she yelled, slamming the door in my face with tears in her eyes.

For about ten minutes, I just stared at the closed door replaying our conversation. Except, I was unable to understand anything. What had just happened? I was stunned; I couldn't think, I couldn't breath, and I couldn't feel. She had never acted like that before, and why was she crying? I was the one who wanted to cry.

***Kira's POV***

I dropped to my knees and sobbed, hating myself for the hurt that I had given Sasuke, for the umpteenth time. I had sworn I would never hurt him again, and here I was breaking the promise yet again. But, I was doing this to save him.

Kara walked over quietly and placed her hands on my shoulders as if to comfort me. As if she knew how to do that. She had only ever thought of herself and revenge. Nothing she would do would ever allow me to forgive her. I shrugged her off and crawled away from her.

"Who do you think you are? Do you think that was funny?" I demanded, knowing full well she was getting entertained by watching me suffer. She was a little crazy in that aspect of life.

"I was just trying to comfort my baby sister," Kara replied innocently, holding up her hands as though in surrender.

"You aren't fooling me or anyone. I know what you really are. Now, if you would just kill me already, I would greatly appreciate it." I glared at her, wondering just how she was going to bring about my death. No doubt some kind of torture to begin with. Then more torture. I kneeled in front of her, at her mercy.

Kara stood up. The innocence had left her face completely. It was filled with hatred and darkness of the likes I had never encountered before. The essence of pure evil seem to radiate off of her. She grabbed my hair and yanked me to my feet.

"Then let's go." She drug me into another room of the house by my hair, threw me inside, and locked the door. "Shall we start?" She walked towards me, and I waited for the imminent to happen.

***Sasuke's POV***

I wandered back to the village with a pain in my chest, unable to forget the look of pain on Kira's face- which just confused me further. What had happened? I still wasn't able to think clearly, and the same questions just kept circling in my head. Kira would never have done that to me. She was a talker, liking to talk about her feelings when she was upset or hurt. Never before had she acted out like this, and for seemingly no reason.

She wasn't one to just not show up to an appointment, not that the dinner I had planned was pre arranged, but she would have come and told me off. We had been living together for how long now and she just suddenly went back to her own home, which had given her such terrible nightmares before without talking to me about it?

And, why was she crying? Was she upset with her decision? If so, then why would she break up with me? She sounded so convincing, as if she had really meant it. I shuttered as I remembered those harsh words escaping her perfect lips.

No, something was off. Kira was acting very strange. Something was wrong, but why wouldn't she have said anything. Unless, she couldn't. Was there someone else there pulling the strings and making her act that way? She did what she did to save me. That had to be it. It was the only explanation. Kara and Itachi came to mind. They were early.

Now, I had to figure out what to do about it. The Hokage. She would know how to go about it. I ran to Lady Tsunade's office as fast as my feet would allow and explained my theory. She agreed readily and set to work getting squads ready.

About a half an hour later, I was with Naruto, Sakura, and all the other Shinobi from the village ready and waiting for the attack. We were scattered around the village, guarding each entrance. An army of about fifty ninja greeted us as they forced their way into the village. All of our training was about to pay off.

As if bad luck wasn't already on our side, it started to rain. Lightning flashed and thunder bellowed. Mud at our feet was making it hard to keep solid footing without slipping and falling while doing jutsu. But, our ninja persisted and fought back, working through the obstacles God seemed to be giving us.

I blocked a kunei and threw one of my own. It hit the attacker in the chest, and he went down in a heap. Doing a few pivots and jumps, a move Kira had taught me, I took down another ninja with my taijutsu. All of our Shinobi were holding their own, staving off the attacks well. Not one of us was dead, yet. Sure, some were injured, but that was to be expected in war. It seemed the extra days of training were giving us the upper hand.

"Sasuke! Behind you!" I heard Sakura cry out, breaking through my train of thought. I didn't have time to be thinking. I needed to focus.

"What?" I turned and blocked the attack. I had been trying to stave off another enemy which was why I had not sensed this one. They seemed to be getting stronger, the more that raced into the city.

But, this attacker was different. This one wore a mask, unlike the others. The mask was black and had only three holes. Two slits for eyes and one to breath. He was wearing a black leather jumpsuit and a Chunin vest. Water dripped down the side of his face. There was no way for me to recognize him at all. I was just going to have to rip off that mask.

He swung at me again with such strength behind his fists. I ducked and kicked his feet out from under him. He balanced himself with his hands and kicked me in the face. Getting up, I jumped back to get some distance between us, but he was on me and matched my moves. I barely had time to react when he plunged a kunei into my shoulder. I slashed at him with my own, and I caught him in the arm.

Ignoring the pain in my shoulder, I took out some shuriken and chucked them at him. He caught them all between his fingers and threw them back, pinning me to a tree. A brief flashback of when Kira had done that very move to me only days before popped into my head unexpectedly.

As he walked towards me, kunei in hand, I actually felt fear. My heart was pounding so fast, I was afraid it would burst from my chest. I couldn't die yet; I had so many things I had yet to do. I had to save Kira. I needed to live, to live for her.

Just before he stabbed me, I used my feet to hold the kunei off and thrown the kunei to the side. I pulled my self free. I jumped a few feet away, giving me plenty of distance so that I would be able to react to any movement he made. We stared each other down as the rain pelted us from every angle. Lightning flashed as the thunder boomed.

I made some hand signs and quickly pulled off the fireball jutsu, however it wasn't as effective in this weather, but it was still powerful nonetheless.

He dodged all but one fireball, and that one hit him in the face. It burnt the mask so bad, he had to take it off. His face was shrouded in the darkness of the night. I took a step forward, wanting more than ever to see the face of my opponent. I wanted to look into his eyes and see his very soul. I would kill him, and take great pleasure in doing so.

Lightning flashed once again and what I saw made my heart beat stop for almost a second before it sped up and beat really fast. I had never before been so shocked. It wasn't a he at all. It was a she!

And the she was Kira!

* * *

***Please review!***


	25. The Final Battle

I haven't gotten as many reviews lately. Does that mean you didn't like it as much? Come on people, I need to know what you think of it all! Anyhow, the story is winding down fast. Only a couple more chapters. So, I want to know how you all want this story to end. Do you want a tragic ending or a happily ever after? You tell me, and the one with the most votes wins. So, when you are finished reading, click the review button and tell me what you want! ^-^

Thank you all for being patient, and here is the next chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing! It means a lot, and I hope you continue to do so! I really appreciate it! It lets me know who is reading it and what they think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I do own Kira!**

So, here is the next chapter. Please review! I love feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25 The Final Battle**

***Sakura's POV***

I had received the word about the fight from Naruto, who had come to find me. We raced to the heart of the village together, fighting our way through the whole time. It seemed the enemy ninja was everywhere. There were so many of them. There were so many dead bodies aligning the streets, both friends and enemies.

"We've got to help out everyone we come across," Naruto stated the obvious as he blocked an oncoming kunei that was aimed at me.

As Naruto fought the shinobi, I looked around. I was only searching for one person: Sasuke. He was the single most important person to me. I knew he was ok. He was one of the best ninja in the village. I knew in my head that he was ok, but my heart would be worried until I saw him safe with my own eyes. Lightning cracked, and rain pelted us. It made it so much harder to see, and more difficult to move about.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kira a few yards away dressed in all black. Not really her usual style, but it was her nonetheless. "Naruto! It's Kira! That means Sasuke's around here somewhere!" He was never far from her side. As much as I hated to admit it, they were attached at the hip.

But then, I saw whom she was fighting, and I was utterly shocked. My mouth dropped open and I was unable to say anything. Why was she attacking Sasuke? I shook my head. It couldn't be what we were seeing. Something wasn't right. I just knew it. It just couldn't be her.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked the same question I was just pondering as he came to my side, out of breath from his little spar. The body lay on the ground motionless.

I shook my head. "I don't know. Come on, we need to go find out." I took off towards the two of them, Naruto right behind me. We dodged through the many fights taking place. I felt horrible for not stopping to help, but I had to know.

"It's probably someone impersonating the other to get at their weak spot," Naruto tried to assure me. I had thought of that scenario as well.

I wished I was as sure as he was, but I had a sinking feeling that that wasn't the real reason. There was something fishy going on here, and I was determined to figure out what it was. We raced towards Sasuke as fast as we could, but enemies kept blocking our path, inhibiting us from reaching our destination.

We were about fifty yards away when Kira cut Sasuke across the face with her kunei. All time seemed to stop for me. Sasuke was bleeding! He was begging with her, just as everyone around us were reaching out, begging for us to help them. Sasuke wasn't fighting as hard as he could, which meant that that was the real Kira. He didn't want to hurt her, though it was clear that she wanted to hurt him.

Kara and Itachi's army were ruthless, merciless murderers. We didn't stand a chance. The strongest one out of all of us was Kira, and she was against us. What had caused the sudden switch? Or, had she been evil all along and was able to fool us twice? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

I saw the rest of the Genin fighting off enemies, all working with their squad. Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Shino, Hinata, and Kiba. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. All of them risking their lives to protect the village. And here was Kira fighting against her own team. I shook my head; a migraine was beginning to form, but I pushed through the pain. I had to help Sasuke. I was not about to let him succumb to Kira's awesome power.

"Sasuke! Watch out!" I cried as I raced in front of him to block Kira's next blow. Kira's hand was coming down fast with a sharp kunei aimed at my shoulder. Shutting my eyes tightly, I waited for the sharp pain. Opening one eye, I saw Naruto kick Kira away from us.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto demanded of Kira as he landing in front of Sasuke and I. His hands were in tight fists at his side, and his whole body seemed to tremble with anger as he glared at our ex-teammate.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" I knelt down at his side, looking his wounds over. There were so many slashes and bruises lining his exposed skin. It hurt me to see him in this light. This wasn't the Sasuke that was bent on being the best. This was the Sasuke who had given up. He was surrendering, but I wasn't about to let that happen.

Sasuke's eyes were void of anything but pain and hurt. Kira, who was the love of his life, was trying to kill him, and he couldn't come up with any reason to have warranted it. It had to be eating him up inside. He had gone pale, and it seemed he had lost all the will to fight.

I glanced up at Kira. Her face was contorted in anger, and her eyes were darker, as if possessed, and hallow. She was standing with her arms crossed her chest, holding a kunei up to her mouth, tapping it back and forth lightly to her head.

Sasuke pushed me away and stood up.

"Come now Naruto. You don't think that you have what it takes to defeat me, do you? I am stronger than any ANBU, than any Shinobi you have ever faced. You can't even beat Sasuke. What makes you believe you can beat me?" I noticed that her voice was different. It was deeper, darker somehow.

"I have a reason to fight. Not like you who is fighting just for the mere pleasure of it all!" Naruto was fuming.

Kira only shrugged, as lightning lit up the sky behind her. "Hey, we all have our little guilty pleasures in life. Mine just happens to be killing. What can I say?" She acted as though we were talking about a health nut who had snuck a piece of chocolate. It was as though this wasn't even that big of a deal.

"You're weak!" Naruto shouted.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Weak? Me? There is only one jutsu I need, and it alone will kill any and all in my path!" she laughed her evil, cynical laugh. I shuddered. "Not that my other jutsu don't help."

"Blah, blah, blah. Quit bragging about yourself and prove how powerful you actually are!" Naruto challenged, taking a step forward.

What was Naruto thinking? Kira had immense power that we all had witnessed before. She would kill him without a seconds thought. Her arsenal of Jutsu was one of the most powerful I had ever seen, and here was Naruto basically asking for his death sentence. I knew Naruto wasn't the smartest kid in the world, but this confused me. What was he doing?

As if reading my mind, Sasuke shouted, "Naruto, what are you thinking? She can turn your brain to mush!"

"Not to mention read your every thought to know what move you'll make before you even do it," Kira added, sneering. "You don't think that I don't know you're going to try and do a shadow clone jutsu? It won't help." She did some rapid hand signs. I recognized the signs and knew what was coming.

"Naruto! She's going to paralyze you!" I warned.

"Too late!" Kira smirked. "Mind Paralyzing Jutsu!"

Naruto, who had made his clones in time, suddenly stopped moving, along with all ten of his clones, all of whom were surrounding her. All he could do was move his eyes around. All he could do was watch her.

She laughed again as thunder sounded, only adding to the effect, and moved to her left, taking out a kunei. Walking up to one of the many Narutos, she held the kunei to his throat. "Even without the Sharingan, I know which one is you." She leaned in real close as she spoke.

"Naruto!" I cried jumping to my feet. I ran towards him. I needed to help him; I was not about to let one of my friends die. I had to do something, anything to get Kira away from him.

Sasuke raced in front of me and slapped Kira's hand from Naruto's neck with his arm. "I can't let you do this. It's not you!" he shouted at her, trying to bring the Kira we had all known and trusted back through.

She faced Sasuke with no fear. "Ya, like you knew me so well." I winced, as that probably had cut deep into his very soul. Kira really didn't seem to care whom she hurt or how badly she did so. It was all about her. She was a completely different person.

"I know the real Kira wouldn't attack her friends or treat us this way," Sasuke told her, taking a step forward, as if challenging her.

***Sasuke's POV***

"Ya, well, maybe you didn't know me as well as you thought." Kira did more rapid hand signs in a blink of an eye. Suddenly, I couldn't move. Sakura had also frozen. That paralyzing jutsu; there was no way for us to get around it. I couldn't stop that jutsu, she was just way too powerful. She had proved numerous times that she was stronger than I. How was I going to stop her?

Kira walked in front of me. She took out a kunei and made me watch as she stabbed both Naruto and Sakura in the chest before stabbing me and leaving the kunei in my chest. Naruto and Sakura fell to the ground, unconscious. They were loosing too much blood. However, Kira didn't hit them in any major arteries or organs, so she didn't kill them.

She did more hand signs. "I copied this from Kakashi. I thought it a fitting end for you three," she told me, still smirking. It was as though the smirk was permanently plastered on her face. She had probably gotten that from hanging out with me for so long.

Gasping for breath through the pain, I watched as the chidori formed in her hand. If it hit us, we were as good as dead. I tried to move, but her Jutsu was firmly in place. It was a weird sensation to not be able to move my body; I don't think I could even describe it.

She pulled her arm back before putting every ounce of her strength into descending it towards my head. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable, but it didn't come. Opening my eyes, I saw Kakashi push the chidori bearing arm away from his body and ours.

"Kakashi-sensei, well, this should to be a treat," Kira sneered. "The student surpassing the teacher. Prepare yourself for the end."

"Kira, listen to yourself. This isn't you. Kara is manipulating you!" Kakashi told her as the rain continued to pelt down on us. It was as if it was a sign this would never end. Lightning flashed in the background giving Kira and ominous look.

"Kakashi, Kakashi. This is coming from the man who never trusted me from the get go-not that I don't blame you. I had you all fooled, and because of your blindness, I did it again," she stretched her arms out as the rain slid down the sides of her face. "The village will fall, as will you, by my hand. I am the strongest Shinobi in all the land. No one can stop me!" Again with the menacing laugh.

Without another word, she lunged at Kakashi, with a kick to his face, which sent him flying backwards, but he landed gracefully on his feet. They fought with Tai-jutsu, and slowly moved away from us. Kakashi was holding his own, though he was receiving quite a beating.

I found I could control only my arms. I pulled the kunei out of my chest, wincing from the pain, and knew that Kakashi was distracting her so I could have one shot at hitting her in the heart to stop this whole ordeal. I had to kill Kira.

"Sasuke, now!" Kakashi yelled when he realized Kira had started doing the hand signs to paralyze me again. She had to have read his mind. Kakashi was unable to stop her from finishing the hand signs because she was dodging him with ease.

Concentrating, yet losing focus because in my heart, I didn't want to kill her, I threw the kunei a second before I was paralyzed again. The kunei hit her in her shoulder three inches from where I had wanted to hit her.

Kakashi, distracted by her screaming, was not prepared for her to rip the kunei out of her flesh and plunge it into his chest. She twisted it around, adding more pain to the ordeal. With a kick to the head, he was out cold.

Kira started laughing so evilly that I shuddered. She was no longer the same person; she was a complete stranger to me. Nothing was the same anymore. She walked over to me with another kunei in her hand. She knelt down to my level and placed the cold metal against my neck.

"Say hello to my parents for me," she whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes and waited for her to slash my throat, but I only felt the kunei tremble. Opening one eye, I saw that her eyes had reverted back to normal and she was trying to stop herself from killing me. Blinking, I focused both eyes on her. She was being possessed and had finally found the strength to fight back.

"Kira? I know you can hear me. You aren't a killer. You aren't your sister. Don't do this," I pleaded, looking deep into her eyes, forcing her to look into mine.

She shut her eyes as she struggled to pull the kunei back. "Sasuke," she managed to choke out in a voice that was barely audible. Whomever was controlling her had a strong hold, and she was unable to fight all the way through it.

"Kira, Kira, Kira. Tsk, tsk, tsk," Kara shook her head, appearing behind Kira out of no where, and stepped behind Kira. "When will you stop being so weak? If you won't kill him, then I will make you." she did some hand signs and Kira's eyes turned black and narrowed. She glared at me with new found hatred.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, understanding now what was truly going on, "What did I ever do to you?"

"It's not you, per say. Itachi and I just want to finish the job we started and kill everyone in our family. It will be only us," Kara put her hands on her hips with an innocent smile that seemed out of place on her face.

I could sense that Naruto and Sakura finally came to, but were still under Kira's control. They stayed quiet and could only watch the events unfold.

I continued, "So, you're just using her? You'll kill her as soon as she kills us?" I asked.

"Now, you're understanding," Kara nodded.

"It's just an act out of cowardice," I shook my head. "You're afraid if you don't control her, she'll be able to destroy you."

She shrugged. "Just taking extra precautions. We'll see who's cowardly in a minute. Now, Kira, finish him!"

* * *

***Please review!***

**Let Me know if you want a Tragic ending or a Happy ending!**


	26. The End

Ok, so I am thinking of doing an epilogue, like where they all ended up five or ten years later. What do you think? Yes or no? Either way, let me know. Give me some of your input.

Thank you all for being patient, and here is the next chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing! It means a lot, and I hope you continue to do so! I really appreciate it! It lets me know who is reading it and what they think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I do own Kira!**

So, here is the next chapter. Please review! I love feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26: The End**

***Sasuke's POV***

"Now, Kira! Finish him!" Kara instructed her and Kira lashed out at me with her Kunei while Kara folded her arms across her chest and watched from the sidelines, smug look upon her face.

How would we help Kira break through? It was all I could do to dodge. She got me in the lower part of my shoulder, and I fell to my knees. I was losing a lot of blood. Too much blood. Kira threw a shuriken aimed at my head. Just as I was about to duck, a kunei came out of the air and knocked Kira's shuriken out of its path.

Looking over, I found Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino setting to work. Hinata and Lee rushed to Naruto and Sakura's side to make sure they were alright while went to Kakashi's side. No one was injured too badly, at least not yet.

Pushing through the pain that had overcome my whole body. I stood. All the Shinobi and I circled Kira and Kara, showing Kira whom her real friends were, that we were all behind her in this. Kira needed to know she wasn't alone, that everyone still accepted her.

Shikamaru, after doing some hand signs, was able to take possession of her shadow and bind her in place. From the look on his face, he was struggling awfully hard.

"Kira!" Naruto stepped forward. "Look around you! All of your friends are standing by your side because we believe in you. You don't have to be under your sister's control. You have to fight it!"

Kira could only gaze around the circle. Kara stepped forward, placing her arm around Kira's shoulder. "You are all so naïve. You give my baby sister far too much credit. She isn't strong enough to fight me. She isn't as noble and brave as you seem to think," she laughed softly. She's so far under my control that she can't even block my advances." Kara stabbed Kira in the chest. Kira only stood there, letting her attack. Her eyes filled with pain as she whimpered under the pain.

"Leave her alone!" Ino shouted at Kara.

Kara ignored the demands and brought the kunei down again. This time, however, Kara stopped short. Kira had blocked the blow and had been able to stab her sister in the stomach all in the same move. "I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for."

* * *

***Kira's POV***

I smirked up at my sister as I twisted the kunei around in her stomach. She backed away, and Itachi appeared behind her. My smirk vanished. Crap. Itachi was even better than my sister. Itachi glared at me as he signaled for his ninjas to attack us, splitting us up.

I ran at the two of them, Sasuke at my side. He was in pretty bad shape. There were too many gashes that were bleeding pretty good. I did a bunch of hand sings, but I was unable to finish my jutsu as Itachi was in front of me now, pushing me away from him. His hands were chakra charged and had blocked my chakra points in my stomach.

I groaned, but got back up. Kunei in hand, I pushed them back throwing more and more shuriken their way. I just needed some time to use my paralyzing jutsu. I had to store up my strength and my chakra so that I would be able to use it.

Itachi threw a kunei at Sasuke, and it lodged itself into his thigh. I grimaced for Sasuke, as he pulled it out. I could see the muscles and tendons in his leg. He needed to get out of here, before he got himself killed. In a flash, I appeared behind Kara. Grabbing her hair and pulling her head back, exposing her head. I was ready to finish the blow, but I hesitated.

Kara always was and always will be my sister. Nothing I could do or say would change that. She was my flesh and blood. She was the only family I had left. What was wrong with me? This was the moment I had been waiting for, for such a long time. Finally, I had her where I wanted. I could finish this here and now, but I choked. I couldn't do it.

Looking into her eyes, I knew I couldn't do it. Her eyes pleaded with me to spare her. I closed my eyes, prepared to let her go. Suddenly, a sharp, white hot pain shot through my back. The pain intensified when the object began twisting and turning. My mouth agape, my arms limp, I fell to my knees. Kara fell out of my grasp and Itachi picked her up.

This was the moment I needed. I knew I had to do it now. While I had the opportunity. Focusing on my hands, as hard as that was to do through the intense pain, I formed the signs required to paralyze them. It worked, but I was only able to get Itachi. Kara broke through my jutsu, as I didn't have enough chakra to get her as well. Ninjas quickly surrounded Itachi to grab him and render him useless. I refused to give up the hold I had on him through my jutsu. I wasn't taking any chances with him.

I could hear my name being called, but my eye lids were growing heavy, and it took my whole being to stay conscious. I was swaying drunkenly from side to side. My body wanted to crumple to the ground and pass out, but I refused to allow that to happen. I was of no use dead.

Kara smirked as she came to me, putting up a barrier so that no one would be able to stop her from killing me. I was an easy target, and I would not be able to defend myself. "Silly, little sister." She shook her head, as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You had the prime opportunity!" she said with passion as she shook her fists at me. "You almost had me! This wouldn't even being happening!"

"I… am not… a… killer," I managed to spit out as I fell forward and to catch myself with my hands. The pain from the movement caused me to cry out. I coughed, and blood splattered the dirt in front of me. My arms gave out, no longer able to hold me up. The jutsu was released, and only had a moment to wonder if Itachi had been contained. Sasuke. How was he doing? Then, my eyes closed. I told myself to stay awake, but I couldn't. I succumbed to the darkness, not knowing if I would ever wake up again.

* * *

***Sasuke's POV***

After Kira had grabbed Kara, I tried to keep Itachi's attention focused on me, but I was weak from blood loss and wasn't able to hardly put up a fight. Itachi saw that Kira was about to kill Kara, and he thrusted a kunei into Kira's back, twisting and pulling up at the same time.

"No!" I screamed. Showing this much emotion in public for the first time in years. I didn't care how I seemed to the others. Out of character sure, but Kira was going to die if I didn't do something now. I raced forward, but Itachi dodged my advancement and grabbed Kara. They didn't get very far as Kira still had the strength to use her signature jutsu. Itachi was frozen, but Kara wasn't.

I tried talking softly to Kira, but she didn't even seem to hear me. I needed to get her help, to bring her to Tsunade. She would know what to do. Before I had the chance, Kara threw me off to the side, slashing me across the chest with her kunei. She put up a barrier so that I wouldn't be able to get through. I threw kunei at them, but they hit the barrier and fell to the ground.

I looked around, needing to help Kira. Suddenly, the genin were all surrounding me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw ANBU detaining Itachi. Suddenly, I saw Kira fall to the ground, limp. No. She couldn't be… I shook my head, refusing to finish the sentence. I pounded on the barrier, losing strength with each attempt. I was starting to grow dizzy, but I didn't care. Kira was what mattered most at this moment.

Shikamaru stepped forward. Using his own jutsu, he was able to take control of Kara's shadow. "Hurry!" he hissed at me. The barrier disappeared briefly, and I took advantage. Rushing forward, I stopped abruptly over her. I was seeing black spots lining the ground and Kira's body. Falling forward, I also lost consciousness.

* * *

***Sakura's POV***

Shikamaru was able to grab Kara's shadow and control her. Kara was strong, so Shikamaru was having a difficult time keeping her in check. "Hurry!" he hissed at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, rushing forward, though his steps were sluggish, growing slower with each step. I watched in horror as he fell, unconscious, landing atop Kira.

"Sasuke!" I yelled, rushing forward. Naruto, Kiba, and Lee ran with me. I helped get Sasuke on Naruto's back while Kiba and Lee grabbed Kira.

"Hurry and get them to the hokage!" Ino yelled at us.

I nodded and took off after the boys. Looking back over my shoulder, I saw that Kara was being swarmed by ANBU. I sighed with relief. Finally, Konoha's biggest threats were captured. Hopefully, nothing but good news was to follow.

I ran on ahead to warn Tsunade. She looked a little terrified upon seeing Kira's condition. But, she ordered the emergency rooms to be cleared so she could set to work. Shizune was well adapt and capable to take care of Sasuke. He just was suffering from blood loss. Kira, however was in more of a pickle. She had internal bleeding caused by the broken ribs, muscle damage, and so much blood loss she had to be given transfusions.

I waited in the waiting room with Naruto. Kiba and Lee left to see the damage. The fight was over. With Kara and Itachi subdued, their followers were defeated. They had been easily defeated and taken out. Shizune found us and told us Sasuke was awake and that we could go see him.

As soon as I opened the door, I was bombarded with questions about Kira. Questions I was unable to answer. Kira had been in surgery for over an hour now. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's in Tsunade's capable hands."

Sasuke didn't seem too convinced. He sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Naruto rushed forward. "Whoa, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be moving around right now."

Sasuke shrugged him off. He sauntered out of the room. Naruto and I exchanged a glance as we followed behind him. Sasuke asked the nurse which room was Kira's. We found it and Sasuke stood there, staring at the door as if willing it to open.

Slowly, all of the Genin and their sensei's made their way into the hospital, all clustered around that one room. All praying for Kira's health. Praying she would be ok. So much hope, so many prayers. With this much support, she had to be ok. She had to make it.

Suddenly, a loud, long beep could be heard from inside the room. Nurses rushed into the room. We could see Kira laying motionless on the bed, the monitor showing her heartbeat was what was beeping. Her heart had stopped. Sasuke, upon seeing this, ran into the room, pushing the nurses aside. He threw himself onto Kira.

"No!" he shook his head as he cupped her face in his hands. "Kira, I'm here! I'm here." he kissed her on her forehead. "Don't leave me," he whispered softly.

Tsunade shook her head, pulling him back. "She's gone, Sasuke."

He shoved her hands away, "No. She's going to be ok. Just keep trying. She'll come around."

Tsunade shook her head forlornly. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing more for me to do." Naruto and I hung our heads. Sniffling ensued as Ino and I all began crying softly. I cried into Naruto's shoulder. I had been so wrong about her, and I hadn't been given the chance to apologize. So many unsaid words hung in the air. All of us felt ashamed. We had shunned her, and she had died to save this village. She had done more in the few months she had lived here then we had our whole lives here

A tear escaped Sasuke's eyes and it fell on Kira's cheek. "No," he kept repeating. He kissed her on the lips. "I love you." His voice was barely audible.

Suddenly, the monitor started beeping regularly again. Tsunade frowned, rushing over to the monitor. She shoved Sasuke to the side and listened to Kira's heart. She waved at the nurses to get us out of there. Kira was alive, and by the look in Tsunade's eyes, she was going to make darn good sure to keep it that way.

Naruto and I helped Sasuke to a chair, and we all just huddled around together. About a half an hour later, Tsunade surfaced from the room, exhaustion written all over her face. She came up to us and explained that she was stable, but still unconscious. She told us we could all go home as well to get some sleep. In the morning, she should be awake.

Naruto and I nodded, knowing we were going to stay here with Sasuke. We both knew he wasn't going to leave. We also wanted to be here when she woke up, so we set up camp in Kira's room. I tried to stay awake, but I ended up falling asleep on Naruto's shoulder, dreaming of the good old days when we were little and didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

***Kira's POV***

A soft hum echoed in my ears before I caught the hushed sounds that was someone's voice. My eyes felt heavy; I had a hard time opening them. When I finally got them open, a bright light nearly blinded me. I let my eyes focus, and I found Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi all huddled around my bed. It reminded me of the last time I was here, when they had all been suspicious of my motives.

I found that Sasuke was holding my hand. It took a lot of strength, but I squeezed his hand. His head whipped over to me. When he saw I was awake, a smile crept onto his face as he gave me a kiss. I forced a smile, ignoring the pain in my ribs when he hugged me.

The team rushed to my side, all telling me how happy they were that I was ok and whatnot. I nodded, telling them I would be fine. Tsunade came in then, forcing everyone out. She checked all my vital signs before leaving. But this time, only Sasuke came back in.

"She said you were tired enough, and because I don't talk much, I could stay with you," Sasuke smirked as he sat on the edge of my bed. He maneuvered his body so he was laying down beside me, pushing the hair out of my face. "I thought I had lost you," he whispered, kissing my hands.

"You know," my voice was weak, barely audible. "the last thing I remember is Kara coming at me. Then, there was this bright light. I was in this white room, standing in the middle. I remember looking around, trying to find a way out. I felt my body being pulled up, and I remember thinking 'I'm going to hit the ceiling.' Then, your voice echoed throughout the whole room. I heard you tell me you loved me. When I heard those words, my body fell back to the floor and clawed my way out of that room. Your voice saved me."

He smirked again. "I'm glad I got to save you, since you've always been saving me."

"I think we're even, now," I smiled.

"I'm glad you're ok," he said, hugging me to his body, though he was careful not to hurt me.

"Me too."

We laid there in silence for a long time.

"I love you," we said in unison.

**

* * *

**

***Review***


	27. Epilogue

Wow, so this is officially the last chapter of Eyes for You. Kinda sad when I think about it. I had worked so hard and long, it's sad to see it end. But, it is rewarding when I see that people liked it. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it, even if there was a long wait in between some chapters (Sorry about that!). Let me know what you think of the ending for it!

Thank you all for being patient, and here is the next chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing! It means a lot. I really appreciate it! It lets me know who is reading it and what they think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I do own Kira!**

So, here is the next chapter. Please review! I love feedback! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Epilogue**

***Kira's POV***

"Come on, guys! I wan to get home in time to tuck my kids in bed!" I barked out as we raced back to the village, jumping from branch to branch.

Everyone cried out in agreement as we pushed our legs to go faster and faster. I smiled as I glanced over at Sasuke, who was running right beside me. When he caught me staring, he smirked my way. I shook my head and pushed my legs faster.

My team consisted of Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, and I. We had been put on a routine mission to gather intelligence on some neighboring villages that were requesting ally status. It seemed I was away from the village a lot lately, but it was my job, and I knew this would happen when I married Sasuke and decided to have kids.

I took a deep breath. It had been ten years since our fight with Kara and Itachi at the gate entrance. So much of my fate had been decided that day. I was truly thankful for what the Lord had given for me. I guess, I should thank Kara as well. Without her, I might still be in the mountains hiding out with my grandmother. I shuttered at the thought.

I glanced over at Naruto, who was staring straight ahead. He was probably thinking about his lovely wife, Sakura, and their two sons. I was so happy for the two of them. They deserved each other; after all, Naruto had been in love with Sakura for so long, it just took her a little longer to realize how she felt about him. Naruto sure had grown up a lot since ten years before. Both physically and mentally. I was very proud of the young man he had become: Hokage in training. He was next in line, while Sakura was a great medical ninja having trained under Lady Tsunade for so many years.

Kiba made a smart remark about my inattention. I shook my head. Kiba hadn't changed too much, even having married Hinata and settling down with her and their three children. Two girls and a boy. True, Hinata had always had a crush for Naruto, but Kiba helped her realize those feelings would never be reciprocated. Kiba had become a Jonin and worked with his family at the Vet clinic they owned. Hinata was a teacher at the academy, and boy was she good.

Tenten had settled down with Neji a few years after Sasuke and I had made our bond official. Neji was training for ANBU status while Tenten was a Jonin who wanted to only go out on missions. They had only one son, an heir to the Hyuga legacy. Neither were ever home for very long, so we usually took in little Neen. I smiled over at my friend as I jumped down, running the rest of the way on the ground.

My other friends were settled down as well. Shikamaru married Temari to link the alliance between the Sand village and the Leaf. Ino, the florist at her own shop, had married Choji, who owned his own restaurant. I never would have thought those two would ever end up together, but Ino had seen something in Choji no one else had and had given him a chance. Good thing too, because they now have a son and a daughter.

Rock Lee was still the biggest bachelor of the Leaf Village, following in his sensei's footsteps. Shino basically stuck to himself, going out on brief missions. No one saw much of him these days with everyone being so busy.

Everyone's kids were with Hinata while they were out on missions. Hinata being the best at taking care of so many children. Usually, Ino would come by and help so she wasn't so overwhelmed. But, it also helped that a few had older children to help out as well.

I rushed through the gate and Sasuke volunteered to go relay to the Hokage everything we had learned. I nodded as I made my way to Hinata's. I had been gone for over a week. I didn't knock, just opened the door and I was bombarded by Suki, our three year old daughter, Azuela, our five year old little girl, Shiju, our seven year old son, and Tasori, our eight year old son. I smiled and laughed as they each started telling me everything I had missed in my absence. I herded them onto the lawn and sat down.

"Ok, one at a time, one at a time!" I laughed lightly as I rubbed Tasori's head and held Azuela and Suki in my lap. Shiju sat down in front of me.

But, none of them were able to finish their stories as Sasuke entered the front gate at that moment. Leaving me behind without a second's thought, all but Suki jumped on him, causing him to fall in a heap as they all jumped on top and around him. He laughed with them as he caught Tasori from jumping on his head. Sitting up, he tickled Azuela's sides, causing her to squeal in delight.

I smiled knowingly. I had never dreamed I would get this lucky. I had a loving husband, who had drastically changed over the years into the loving husband and father that he was, a home at the Uchiha compound, a steady job to help provide for my family, and great friends. Speaking of friends, everyone else started funneling out of the house and after a few words with us, headed home. Only Naruto, Sakura, and their kids remained behind with us at Hinata and Kiba's place.

"What do you say we go out and celebrate being home?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura to make sure she was fine by that. Their sons, who were the same ages as Tasori and Shiju, were nodding their heads hungrily.

Sasuke nodded, "Sounds great." Holding Azuela in his left arm, he held Shiju's hand. I carried Suki and Tasori refused to have his hand held, as it was obvious it embarrassed him.

I beamed as we walked into Ichiraku Ramen, which had expanded into a small café type restaurant. Sitting in the far corner, where we always sat, the waitress came and took our order. I excused myself and went to the bathroom, taking Azuela with me, as she needed to wash up before we ate.

I sat her on the counter and helped her with her hands. "Thanks, Mama," Azuela smiled up at me.

I smiled down at her, "No problem, hun." I helped her down and washed my own hands. Hand in hand, we made our way back out of the restroom. It was hard to believe that nearly ten years had passed. Here was Team 7 all grown up with lives of our own. I smiled as I watched Naruto and Sasuke teasing each other. Some things, of course, hadn't changed.

* * *

After we ate, we went our separate ways. Opening the front gate of the Uchiha compound, the kids ran on ahead. I stopped short and watched Sasuke chase after them once Shiju challenged him to a race. Sasuke had grabbed them and was wrestling on the grass together. I was grinning from ear to ear; I'm sure I looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. I was the luckiest woman in the whole world.

Sasuke chased the kids inside the house. He turned around at the threshold of the house and upon seeing me staring off into nowhere, he came back and joined me on the walkway. "Something wrong?" he asked me, pulling me into his arms.

I shook my head. "Nah, just thinking," I replied happily.

"About what?" he inquired, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"How lucky I am," I smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

We must have gotten a little too touchy feely as we could hear the kids giggling. "Gross!" We pulled apart quickly, as if we were caught doing something we weren't supposed to. I leaned into him and we walked hand in hand into the perfect life for us.

**THE END**

* * *

(As a side note, would you all tell me which story you'd like me to finish next, or take my quiz that is on my profile. Appreciate it!)

***Review***


End file.
